Save Her
by JessCM09
Summary: Isaac Parrilla has kidnapped Spencer Hastings, believing she is the daughter of Emily Prentiss. What happens when Alex and Emily find out? Will the team be able to save her in time or will they be too late? Find out in the 12th story in my Alex/Emily series!
1. Chapter 1

**AND I'M BACK!**

 **I know the cliffhanger was evil but I did my best not to leave you all waiting too long!**

 **My last couple stories have been extremely fluffy and happy but I'm warning you now that I'm completely stepping away from that for this story (and probably the next). I'm really excited to write this story and go on this little adventure with you guys! Really hope you'll like it!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 1**

Monday morning Alex was woken up early, first by her mothers saying their goodbyes before leaving for work and then by Spencer who had lingered for several minutes, the pair sharing kisses before Spencer finally decided she was going to be late if she didn't leave. Still tired, and not really having anything important to do that day, Alex had gone back to sleep, waking up a few hours later to the sounds of Henry's cries coming from downstairs.

Grabbing a sweatshirt, the young brunette dragged her feet down the stairs, following the sounds of her little brother's cries to the family room where Jessie was walking around trying to soothe him.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked with a long yawn.

"Yes I just think he's hungry," Jessie replied. "Sorry if we woke you. I was just going to go grab his bottle. Do you mind taking him for a moment?"

"Sure," Alex replied, taking the fussy baby into her arms as he immediately stopped crying and stared up at his sister.

"Well look at that," Jessie laughed. "I guess he just missed his sister," she smiled before heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle anyways since it was time for him to eat.

"Is that true little guy? Did you miss me?" Alex asked softly, smiling as Henry made a cooing sound in reply. "Well I missed you too handsome. Yes I did," she smiled, kissing the baby's head.

"Do you want to feed him?" Jessie asked as she returned, holding the bottle out for the teen to take.

"Yeah sure," Alex nodded, taking the bottle and giving it to Henry, who took it happily. "You know I don't think I will ever really get over just how cute he is," she said, stroking a hand over the baby's soft hair.

"He is quite the little charmer isn't he," Jessie smiled. "And boy does he love his big sister," she added, as Alex simply grinned, her eyes never leaving her brother. "Spencer left rather early this morning."

"She's volunteering at the library," Alex said, finally looking up as she spoke to her nanny. "Her parents are pretty obsessed with her getting into a good college, so most of her free time this summer is booked with some sort of volunteer work. I guess schools like that kind of stuff."

"Aren't you girls a little young to be thinking about college?" Jessie asked sounding confused.

"I used to think so, but apparently I was wrong," Alex shrugged. "I guess you're never too young to think about college; especially if you're a Hastings. I'm pretty sure they've been drilling this stuff into Spencer's head since she was like five."

"Poor girl," Jessie shook her head. "She probably never really got the chance to be a kid. No one should have to miss out on that," she said. "I think she's really lucky to have you," she then added with a smile, having been told about Alex's relationship with Spencer at the beginning of the summer.

"Thanks," Alex smiled with a blush. "I feel pretty luck to have her too though. I mean she's my best friend. And she's amazing."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"If I have to read one more consult I'm going to lose my mind," Morgan announced to the bullpen late Monday morning, leaning his head back against the back of his chair, and turning it away from his desk. "I would give anything for a case right now."

"Really?" Emily replied, turning towards her fellow Agent with a raised eyebrow. "You're hoping someone is murdered so that you can stop reading consults? Don't you think that's a little insensitive?"

"Well considering that if a case came up it would mean that someone, most like multiple someones, have already been murdered I don't really think it's insensitive," Reid said from his desk, where his eyes were still skimming through the consult in front of him. "Technically he's just hoping that we can help someone."

"Exactly," Morgan said, turning towards Emily with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what you meant buddy," Emily rolled her eyes before grabbing a spare piece of paper off her desk, crumpling it up and throwing it at Morgan's head.

"Hey," Morgan grunted, rubbing his forehead just as JJ came around the corner with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Children you better be behaving," the blonde said, hiding a smirk as she walked up behind Emily, discreetly running her fingers through the brunette's hair, before resting her hand on the back of the chair. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

"Oh looks who's talking," Morgan countered. "What is that your 4th cup?"

"Actually it's my third," JJ replied. "And I just got off a very long phone call so I thought I deserved it," she added. "I only came this way because I saw you all fooling around."

"Yes well paperwork hell tends to make Morgan a little crazy," Emily said. "And whiny."

"Let me guess, he's wishing for a case?" JJ asked.

"Yes, because like Reid said, I just want to help people," Morgan replied, putting on his best innocent face. "Because obviously I'm just such a nice guy."

"Obviously," Emily said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she once again rolled her eyes at her friend. "What's happening though?" She then asked, turning to JJ. "Any sign of a case coming up today?"

"I haven't had anything come through," JJ shook her head. "But you know how these things work. Could get a call anytime today. Or something could come through Hotch."

"Which wouldn't be good," Reid said. "Nothing good ever comes through Hotch."

"Technically I don't think 'good' cases come through JJ either," Morgan pointed out. "But I get what you mean."

"Hey what are you guys all doing?" Penelope's voice called out, the sound of her heels making their way towards them. "Is there bonding going on without me? There should not be bonding without me!"

"Don't worry Baby Girl you haven't missed anything," Morgan quickly assured the technical analyst. "We were just taking a breather. Unwinding a bit."

"And you didn't invite me? I love to unwind," Garcia replied, looking hurt. "I spend all day in my office with just my babies to talk to, while you all get to be out here together. It's really no fair."

"Yes well somehow I don't think anyone would get any work done if you were out here Pen," JJ teased. "You know Hotch is going to come out here and break this up soon right?"

"Oh definitely, but at this point we might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Morgan said with a laugh as Garcia took a seat on his desk and Reid finally turned away from his files.

"You know I think we all need to have a night out soon," Garcia declared. "I mean when was the last time we got drinks after work? It must have been before Alex got here."

"Has it really been that long?" Emily asked sounding surprised.

"It probably has," JJ nodded. "I mean usually if we're not on a case we spend the night with the kids. It has to have been almost a year since we all went out. Think we could convince the old guys to join us?"

"I think Baby Girl could convince anyone anything," Morgan smirked. "What about Pretty Boy? You wanna grab drinks with us this week?"

"I suppose," Reid replied with a shrug, obviously not that excited. "But no matter how hard you try, I won't get wasted with you Morgan."

"You say that every time," Morgan replied. "I know."

"Yes, and yet every time you still try to feed me drinks all night," Reid pointed out.

"He's right," JJ said. "You're like obsessed with getting him drunk."

"Look Reid I will personally make sure my Chocolate Hunk here leaves you alone okay?" Garcia intervened before Morgan could argue further. "And I will work on Boss Man and Grandpa Rossi and convince them they need to come. So what are we thinking? Friday night?"

"If we manage not to catch a case," Emily said.

"Which is always an unlikely occurrence," JJ pointed out.

"Hey! No negativity buttercup!" Garcia exclaimed. "I believe the power of positive thinking will get us our night out," she said, glaring at Morgan and Emily who laughed.

"Sorry Pen," JJ smirked. "Nothing but positive thinking from now on. Promise," she said, just as Emily's work phone began to ring.

"SSA Emily Prentiss," the brunette greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Agent Prentiss," a male voice replied, a voice, which for some reason made the hair on the back of Emily's neck stand up. "Have you missed me?"

"Who's this?" Emily asked, the confusion in her voice gaining the attention of her coworkers around her; all eyes now watching her carefully.

"You don't recognize my voice?" Came the man's reply, Emily feeling JJ place a hand on her shoulder, sensing her unease. "I would have thought you would remember the voice of the man who shot you," he said, Emily freezing in shock.

"Parrilla," Emily practically whispered just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Garcia," JJ was quick to act, squeezing Emily's arm. "We need a trace," she said quietly, so as not to be overheard on the phone.

"On it," Garcia nodded, pushing Morgan out of the way to use his computer.

"Ah you do remember me," Parrilla said as Emily put him on speakerphone so everyone could hear, the light taping of Garcia's typing the only other sound in the room. "I'm so relieved to know I left a lasting impression."

"What do you want? Where are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh that's not important," Parrilla replied. "We don't have time to talk about that. I want to know where my daughter is."

"I can't tell you that," Emily quickly denied.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Parrilla asked. "Because I think you may want to reconsider that."

"Oh yeah?" Emily said, doing her best to stall for time, seeing that Garcia was still trying to get a trace. "And why's that?"

"Because," Parrilla replied with an evil glint evident in his voice. "I have your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just say that I am so excited to write this story! It's definitely something different for me, and I cannot wait for you all to read it!**

 **So let's get right to it! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 2**

"W-what?" Emily's voice shook, a chill running up her spine as her instant fear made her chest tighten, the other four people around her also freezing in shock.

"I said I. Have. Your. Daughter," Parrilla repeated in annoyance.

"Hotch!" Morgan called out as Emily picked up the receiver on her phone again, needing to hear the man on the other end while JJ, Morgan and Reid jumped into action, explaining to Hotch and Rossi what was going on while Garcia's typing became more frantic.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, watching in the corner of her eye as JJ got on her phone, obviously calling their house.

"I told you," Parrilla replied. "I want my daughter. I want to see her and I want to see her right now," he said. "So until you make that happen I'm just going to keep your daughter here with me."

"The line is busy," Emily heard JJ tell Hotch, the distress clear in the blonde's voice.

"Alright Morgan, JJ, Rossi, you three go to the house," Hotch ordered. "We'll keep trying to get through," he said, looking to Reid who immediately went to his phone as the other three Agents ran for the elevators, JJ taking a brief moment to look back at her fiancé.

"This isn't the way to get what you want Isaac," Emily said into the phone. "You know I can't just bring you your daughter."

"Actually I don't believe that for a second," Parrilla responded. "I think you can get me my daughter no problem," he said. "And until you do, you're not going to see your daughter either. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her," he continued. "I'll be in touch Agent Prentiss."

"Wait….no...ugh," Emily slammed her phone down. "Garcia?"

"I'm looking…still trying…" Garcia stammered sounding panicked.

"Reid?" Emily turned to the young genius who was still holding his phone to his ear.

"I can't get through," Reid shook his head, worry in his eyes.

"JJ should be there soon," Hotch said as Emily grabbed her cell phone, scrolling through her contacts for Jessie's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Jessie greeted, picking up on the third ring.

"Jessie it's Emily," Emily replied quickly, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. "Listen this is really important, is Alex there with you? Is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine, she's upstairs on the phone with Olivia," Jessie told her, Emily releasing the breath she was holding.

"Jessie I need you to take Henry upstairs, get Alex and take them both into Alex's bathroom," Emily quickly instructed, unsure of Parrilla's plans and wanting to ensure her children's safety. "Lock the door and stay there until Jennifer gets there," she said, looking to Hotch, who nodded his understanding as he pulled out his own phone to call JJ. "And I need to speak to Alex."

"Got it," Jessie was quick to agree, understanding the urgency in Emily's voice, her footsteps up the stairs heard over the phone. "Alex I need you to come with me. Tell Olivia you will call her back. Your mom is on the phone. Come on," the Nanny could be heard telling the teen.

"Mom?" Alex's voice then came over the phone, obviously confused. "What's going on? Why is Jessie locking us in the bathroom?"

"Honey listen to me okay," Emily replied, relief at hearing her daughter's voice washing over her, but still feeling a slight panic from Parrilla's phone call. "Everything is going to be fine. Mum, Morgan and Rossi are on there way there now. But…something happened," she said, unsure how much to tell the teen. "I got a phone call from…from Isaac Parrilla. He said that he had you. I'm not really sure what's going on, but it's going to be okay."

"Parrilla? The guy who shot you?" Alex exclaimed. "B-but why would he say he had me? What's going on?"

"I don't know yet honey," Emily replied. "But we're going to find out. I promise. We just need to get you here and make sure you and Henry are safe first. Everything is going to be fine. Mum will be there soon."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ had been terrified on the way home, barely listening to Morgan and Rossi as she sat in the backseat, shaking with nervousness; scared of what she would find when she got home, and worried for Alex. When Hotch called saying that Alex was fine, JJ was relieved, but her unease lingered, not knowing why Parrilla had called, and what it meant for their family.

When they had finally pulled up to her house, Morgan had led the way inside, all three pulling their guns out in case they ran into any surprises as they cleared the first floor before heading upstairs.

"Alex, Jessie it's me," JJ said, knocking on the door after clearing the upstairs bedrooms. "You can come out now. Everything's fine. There's no one here," she said, Alex throwing the door open and immediately throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Mum," Alex exclaimed with a sigh of relief, as JJ hugged her tightly.

"It's okay," JJ assured the teen, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she allowed herself a moment to feel grateful to have her daughter safe. "Everything's going to be fine," she said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before pulling away so she could look at the teen. "Listen everything's going to be okay now, but we need to pack a bag."

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because until we figure out where Parrilla is and why he's saying he has you it's not safe here," JJ explained, taking Henry from Jessie, giving him a kiss on the head before handing him to Morgan. "Jessie can you make a bag for Henry?"

"No problem," Jessie nodded quickly heading for the nursery to gather Henry's things.

"Come on Lex I'll help you," JJ said, ushering the brunette towards her bedroom, where she immediately grabbed a backpack out of the closet to begin filling. "Just grab the essentials."

"What's going to happen? Where are we going?" Alex asked, standing frozen in the middle of the room as JJ continued packing.

"I don't know yet honey," JJ replied. "I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more, but all I know is that we need to get you away from here in case Parrilla really does know where you are," she explained. "Please Alex. We need to go."

"Okay," Alex nodded, grabbing things and putting them in the bag JJ was still packing with stuff. "When are we going to come back?" She asked when the bag was full, grabbing her mother's arm before she could leave the room. "Can I at least call Spencer?"

"Not right now honey I'm sorry," JJ shook her head. "I know this is all a little scary and it's a bit of a mess, but I promise we'll let you talk to Spencer eventually. We just need to get back to the BAU first okay?"

"Okay," Alex relented, seeing the seriousness in the blonde's eyes. "Let's go."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"How could we have nothing?" Emily asked, pacing the bullpen anxiously, Reid, Hotch and Garcia watching her nervously. "He was definitely on the phone long enough. How is it even possible that we didn't get a hit?"

"I told you the call was bouncing all over the place," Garcia replied, wishing she had better news. "I've still got a search on it but I really don't think we're going to get anything."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait for him to call back?" Emily demanded to know. "I mean I don't even understand. Why does he think he has Alex? Was it some sort of sick joke? A warning that he knows I have a daughter."

"It could be that he thinks he has your daughter," Reid suggested. "It could be like before. Instead of kidnapping girls to replace his own daughter he's kidnapped another girl as a surrogate for Alex."

"Which means there's a girl missing somewhere," Hotch said. "Garcia do a search, see if there have been any reports of missing teenage brunettes in the last couple days," he ordered.

"On it," Garcia nodded, heading for her office so she could set up multiple searches on her computers.

"I don't understand what's going on Hotch," Emily said, turning her head towards her boss, while she kept up her pacing.

"I know," Hotch nodded. "But we'll figure it out. We always do."

"Yeah and how are we going to do that?" Emily asked irritated. "We're just going to sit here, waiting for Parrilla to call us back. And what am I supposed to do about my family in the mean time?" She continued. "He shouldn't have even known that I have a daughter Hotch. I can't send her back home with Parrilla out there basically threatening to take her."

"I know that," Hotch replied. "But we're not going to let anything happen to Alex or Henry. We'll send them somewhere safe. It's going to be okay. I need you to believe that."

"Yeah well I'm having a difficult time with that one right now," Emily grunted just as the elevator doors opened revealing JJ, Morgan, Rossi, Jessie, Alex and Henry.

"Emily," Reid called, nodding his head towards the now open doors.

Turning towards the doors, Emily felt her heart leap as she laid eyes on her daughter, finally feeling some of her fear subside. Meeting JJ's eyes, Emily watched as the blonde put a hand on Alex's shoulder, saying something to the teen, who then finally looked up.

"Mom!" Alex called out, running across the bullpen and into the older brunette's arms.

"Lex," Emily sighed, holding the teen tightly. "God I was so scared," she admitted, overwhelmed by the fact that Parrilla could have gotten to her daughter. "I'm so sorry."

"What's going on? What's happening?" Alex asked, looking up at her mother without letting go, as JJ carrying Henry, along with the rest of the group made their way over.

"We still don't really know that yet,"" Emily replied, wishing for better news as she shared an understanding look with JJ. "But it's going to be okay! We're going to figure it out. You're going to be fine."

"Why does that guy think he has me?" Alex asked. "Is he going to come after me?"

"No," Emily was quick to answer. "Because we're not going to let that happen. You're going to be just fine."

"What's the plan Em?" JJ asked, looking from Alex to Henry, knowing they needed somewhere safe for their kids to stay.

"Hotch is working on it," Emily replied, noticing that both Hotch and Rossi had retired to the Unit Chief's office. "But for now we're all just going to stay put here. Maybe Jessie and the kids could set up in your office for now? We'll need to meet in the conference room soon."

"Come on Jessie, I'll show you," JJ nodded, knowing the nanny would take care of both kids, and that they were safe within the walls of the BAU. "Come on Lex."

"Do I have to?" Alex asked, looking to Emily, whose hand she was holding on to.

"Just for a bit okay?" Emily replied, squeezing the teen's hand. "We need to work this out. But I'll come up as soon as we're done," she said, knowing the teen was scared. "It's going to be okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Ten minutes later the team, minus Garcia was gathered around the round table, JJ and Emily sitting together looking anxious, while the rest watched them carefully, unsure what to say.

"Garcia's still working on a few searches, and trying to track Parrilla's phone," Hotch said, standing at the head of the table. "She'll join us if she finds something, and even though we don't know for sure that someone is missing we need to get working as if there is."

"I think we'll definitely find that Parrilla has kidnapped someone," Reid said.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Morgan asked, not quite positive what he thought about the whole thing. "Isn't it possible that Parrilla was just trying to screw with Emily. To scare her and force her to send her own daughter into hiding?"

"That's possible," Reid replied. "But I think it's unlikely given that Parrilla didn't even know that Emily had a daughter, meaning he's obviously been watching her," he explained, missing the chill that ran up the brunette's back. "He sounded confident of himself on the phone; sure of himself. I think that he truly believes that he has your daughter."

"But why would he think that?" JJ asked, grabbing Emily's hand since she could see that the brunette was shaking slightly. "I mean Alex is here."

"Could be the same situation as last time," Rossi suggested. "He could have kidnapped another girl as a surrogate for Alex. Could be that he's completely deluded himself," he said. "Have you guys noticed anyone watching you? Felt it?"

"Obviously not," Emily replied, snapping slightly. "I would have done something if I had. Parrilla has been at the back of my mind since he shot me," she explained. "I don't even know how he could have followed me into my neighbourhood. We've got trained security at the gate remember."

"Well maybe he saw you out with Alex somewhere else," Morgan said. "At the mall, the supermarket, a soccer game," he listed off. "Could have been anywhere."

"Great that makes it so much easier," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Em," JJ sighed. "They're just trying to figure this all out."

"Sorry," Emily said, biting her lip. "I'm just…I just want this guy off the street," she said running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Saying he has Alex it's…it's like a threat and I don't like it."

"We understand that," Hotch nodded. "And we will get him," he assured her confidently. "But we need to come up with a plan."

"And what will that be?" JJ asked.

"Well Parrilla is going to call back," Hotch said. "His original call was meant to scare you, but he'll want to negotiate a deal to see his daughter," he explained. "And when he does we need him to send you proof. Proof that Alex is there with him and that she's okay."

"Wait we're going to act like we think he really does have Alex?" JJ asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it's the best way to ensure Alex's safety," Reid replied. "If he really does think the girl that he has is Emily's daughter then he'll have no reason to come after Alex."

"And if he thinks that he can use the girl as a bargaining tool than he'll keep her alive," Rossi said, just as the phone in the middle of the table began to ring.

"Prentiss I had your calls forwarded here," Hotch said. "Remember just try to stay calm, but act like he has Alex. We need proof that he has someone."

"Got it," Emily nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and giving JJ's hand a brief squeeze before letting go so she could reach for the speakerphone button. "SSA Prentiss," she greeted, her voice shaking only slightly as the rest of the team listened on silently.

"Agent Prentiss, shouldn't you be out looking for your daughter?" Parrilla's voice replied, instantly filling Emily with anger.

"Where is she?" Emily replied, allowing herself to forget for a moment that her own daughter was safe down the hall. "What have you done with her?"

"Don't worry Emily," Parrilla laughed. "She's safe here with me. I won't hurt her, unless of course you fail to give me what I want."

"I swear to God if you touch one hair on her head I'll…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Parrilla interrupted. "You don't get to make the rules here Emily. I'm in charge," he said. "And if you want to keep your daughter safe you'll do what I say. Starting with bringing my daughter here. To Virginia."

Pausing Emily looked up, meeting Hotch's eyes; the lead of the team giving Emily a slight nod, encouraging her to go on. "How do I know you won't hurt her anyways?" She asked. "How do I know you haven't already?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me won't you?" Parrilla replied.

"No," Emily quickly denied. "I want proof," she demanded. "You want your daughter here? Fine. But not until I know that my daughter is safe," she said, avoiding using Alex's name since she was unsure who Parrilla actually had. "I want a picture."

"A picture?" Parrilla repeated. "Well normally I wouldn't take orders from you, but what the hell," he said. "Since you're going to do something for me, then just this once I'll do something for you. You'll get your picture," he said, as Hotch immediately began loading up the screen in the room. "I'll send it to your email, give you some time to digest it and call you back," he said before hanging up.

"He knows your email," Rossi pointed out as soon as the dial tone filled the room. "He's obviously done his homework."

"I think we're going to find that he knows a lot more about Emily than we would have expected," Reid said. "There's a good chance he's been planning this for a while," he continued, Emily no longer listening as she began to bring up her email.

"It's there," JJ said as soon as she saw the new message with the subject line 'Your Proof'. "That didn't take long."

"He probably expected it," Hotch said. "He agreed far too quickly," he added as everyone watched Emily click on the email.

With their breaths held, the rest of the team waited as the picture slowly began to load, revealing itself one strip at a time, JJ once again grabbing Emily's hand as the top of a head showed up.

"This could not go any slower," JJ said, gasping loudly when the face was finally exposed. "Oh my God."

"No," Emily said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"It's…" Morgan began.

"Spencer," Alex finished, everyone turning to find the teen frozen in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doing my best to keep this story updated as much as possible! The drama is about to get started! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 3**

When Spencer woke up she was staring up at a ceiling that she didn't recognize, her mind feeling groggy as she tried to remember where she was. Confused, the teen tried to move her arms, only to find that they were tied to the posts of the bed she was lying on; her stomach dropping in fear as the incident from that morning came back to her. Remembering the man who had threatened her, believing she was Alex, Spencer recalled getting into the back of a van before she must have been knocked out as her memory went blank. Having no idea how far she had travelled or where she was now, the teen listened carefully, eventually hearing the sound of a man's voice talking to someone else she couldn't hear.

 _He must be on the phone,_ Spencer thought to herself, listening as hard as she could, eventually making out the words 'Agent Prentiss', _He's telling Emily that he has me…or Alex that is. It's not going to take long for them to figure out that it's not Alex that's missing. But what does that mean for me?_

Spencer was so busy thinking about what was going to happen she didn't notice that the talking had stopped and she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," Parrilla said, approaching the bed and stroking a hand over then teen's cheek, Spencer immediately trying to move away from his touch. "I just had a lovely conversation with your mother," he said referring to Emily. "Don't worry I let her know you're missing. I'm sure the panic has set in by now, but I wouldn't be too scared if I were you. If your mother knows what's best for her she'll do as I say and you'll be just fine."

"You're not going to get away with this," Spencer replied, doing her best to keep her voice strong. "They're going to find me."

"I'm sure they will," Parrilla said, patting Spencer's head. "I'll even let them do it. If they give me my daughter first."

"That's not going to happen," Spencer glared.

"Oh for your sake you better hope it does," Parrilla replied. "Because if they don't you're not going to like what I do to you. And neither will your mother. Trust me on that," he said before leaving the room.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Spencer didn't know what to do. She was afraid of what was going to happen, especially if Parrilla found out that she wasn't actually Emily's daughter. The BAU team was eventually going to find out that Alex wasn't actually missing, but how were they going to know that it was actually her who was. She felt confident that Emily would keep the fact that her daughter was safe with her to herself, but she wasn't sure how long they were going to be able to keep that a secret from her capture.

 _I have to pretend to be Alex,_ Spencer thought to herself. _I need him to believe that I'm Emily's daughter so Alex will be safe and he won't hurt me. It's the only way to stay alive. I just have to be Alex._

"I'm going to have to call your mother back," Parrilla said, returning to the room and startling Spencer who hadn't expected him. "And I'm willing to bet she's going to want a little proof that you're okay," he said holding up a camera. "So why don't you just smile pretty for the camera," he said, holding up the camera and taking a picture of Spencer glaring at him angrily. "Perfect," he smiled, walking to the door before turning back. "I almost forgot to ask. What's your name? Your mother never did tell me. I think she was a little surprised to hear that I even knew she had a daughter. So what is it?"

"A…Alex," Spencer replied with a sniff. "Alexandra."

"Alexandra," Parrilla repeated with a smile that instantly gave Spencer the creeps. "Perfect. I will see you again soon Alexandra," he said, once again leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Spencer," Alex said from the doorway, Morgan jumping up from his seat and catching the teen before she could fall to the ground as her legs gave out. "No," she practically sobbed, gripping tightly to Morgan's shirt as both her mothers moved into action, coming over to take the teen from their friend.

"Alex, honey take a deep breath," Emily as she took the now crying teen into her arms. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Sp-Spencer," Alex repeated. "He…has….Spencer," she said between sobs. "W-why would…he…have…her? You…you have to get her."

"I know baby, I know," Emily replied, placing a kiss on her head. "We will. She's going to be just fine. It'll be okay. It'll be okay," she repeated, looking up and meeting JJ's eyes, which mirrored the worry she was positive that was evident in her own eyes.

"Come on honey, let's get you up," JJ then suggested, helping Emily lift the teen up and into one of the chairs, feeling the young brunette shaking. "Lex you need to try and calm yourself down a bit. You're going to make yourself sick. Just take deep breaths," she said as she and Emily took seats on each side of her.

"W-what…why?" Alex cried, doing her best to calm down.

"We're going to figure that out sweetie," JJ was quick to assure her.

"Why would Parrilla think that Spencer is your daughter?" Morgan asked. "I mean she's obviously connected to you. He had to have known that when he took her, but why would he assume she's your daughter?"

"I…I don't…" Emily began before realization hit her. "We went for a walk the other day," she said. "She came over wanting to talk. She needed advice, so we went for a walk around the neighbourhood."

"He must have been watching you that day," Reid said. "He must not have planned for this that long. He saw you with Spencer that day, assumed she was your daughter and then took the first opportunity he saw to take her."

"She has been at our house a lot since that day you had that talk," JJ said. "And she was leaving our house this morning."

"Oh God," Emily groaned, shaking her head. "This is all my fault. Hotch we have to find her," she said turning her head towards her boss, who was checking his phone.

"We will," Hotch replied with a nod. "But in the meantime I have a safe house. We'll have Agents escort Alex, Jessie and Henry and they'll stay with them until this is all over."

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed, turning towards her mother in anger.

"Alex we can't send you home," Emily said. "Not until Parrilla has been caught. We need to send you and Henry somewhere we know you'll be safe. Jessie will take care of you."

"No you can't," Alex argued, tears rushing down her face. "What if something happens to her?" She said looking up at the picture of Spencer still displayed on the screen. "I can't go. I have to be here."

"Alex honey there's nothing you can do," Emily replied, reaching out for the teen's hand only to have her pull away. "Baby we're going to find her but we need to know that you're safe so that we can do that. We need to be able to focus."

"No, Mom, please," Alex sobbed, as the rest of the team watched on in worry. "Please."

"Alex…"

"I will never forgive you," Alex interrupted, crying harder now. "If…If you send me away and something happens to her I will never f-forgive you. I won't…I can't…"

"Okay," Emily relented, feeling tears stinging her own eyes. "Okay you don't have to go," she said, glancing up at JJ. "We'll send Jessie with Henry and you can stay here, but you have to stay with one of us at all times. Do you understand?"

"O-okay," Alex nodded.

"Lex honey, come on why don't we go get cleaned up a bit," JJ then suggested, understanding Emily's decision and wanting to give Alex a few minutes to calm down without everyone watching her. "Come on," she repeated, pulling the teen up by the arm before leading her out of the room.

"Em?" Morgan said once JJ and Alex were out of earshot, seeing that the brunette looked extremely upset.

"We have to find her," Emily said, repeating her words from earlier. "Alex can't….she won't….we have to find her," she said, doing her best to control her tears. "Or I will never forgive myself."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ could feel Alex shaking the whole way to the bathroom, tears still spilling out of her eyes as she clutched JJ's arm tightly. As soon as they were in the bathroom, JJ locked the door behind them, not wanting another Agent to walk in while Alex continued to break down.

Safely behind the closed door, Alex let go of her mother, walking over to one of the sinks and turning it on, holding her hands under the running water before splashing herself in the face as she continued to sniffle; unable to stop her tears. Unsure what to say, JJ stood by, watching as Alex leant against the sink, doing her best to take deep breaths before suddenly bolting into one of the stalls; the sound of her getting sick immediately filling the room.

"It's okay sweetie," JJ softly comforted, coming up behind the teen and pulling back her hair before beginning to rub her back. "It's okay. Just breathe honey. Take deep breaths," she instructed as Alex began gagging, no longer bringing anything up. "You have to try and calm down. You're okay. It's going to be okay."

Listening to her mother's voice, Alex eventually gained control of her breathing, calming herself down enough that she was able move away from the toilet; flushing before leaning against JJ's legs.

"I know this is probably a stupid question but are you okay?" JJ asked quietly, running her hand over Alex's hair.

"I don't know," Alex replied with a shrug and a sniff. "I just…I don't even know what to do," she sobbed, turning around and throwing her arms around JJ's neck.

"I know it's scary honey," JJ said, carefully pulling them out of the stall and moving to sit against one of the walls, pulling Alex so she was half on her lap. "Spencer is so strong though. She's going to get through this," she said. "And the team are going to work their butts off until we find her. She will be okay."

"I'm just so scared," Alex admitted, tears soaking JJ's shirt. "I can't lose her. She's my best friend," she cried. "I don't even know what I'll...I won't be able to handle it."

"Hey, don't think like that," JJ said. "You aren't going to lose her. We aren't going to let that happen. You need to believe that honey."

Nodding against the blonde's shoulder, Alex kept her face hidden, taking comfort in JJ's embrace. "I'm still scared."

"I know baby," JJ replied, kissing Alex's head. "But I'm here, and so is your mom and the team," she said just as there was a knock at the door.

"Jayje?" Garcia's voice called through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Emily wanted me to come get you guys. Jessie and Henry have to leave soon. Do you and Lex want to come out and say bye?"

"We'll be right out, thanks Pen," JJ called back.

"No problem buttercup," Garcia replied before the sound of her heals could be heard moving away from the door.

"We aren't going to be able to see Henry until this is over are we?" Alex asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Probably not," JJ shook her head sadly. "They'll bring him and Jessie to a safe house to keep Parrilla from finding out about him," she explained. "We won't really be able to go there since we aren't sure if we're being watched, but we're going to solve this thing fast and they'll be back with us."

"Okay," Alex nodded, wiping her tears before standing up and then reaching out to take JJ's hand and pull her up.

"Lex," JJ said before they reached the door, pulling the teen back. "It really is going to be okay. Spencer is going to get through this."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Watching Henry leave with Jessie, unsure of when he would be able to return home had been difficult for Emily, JJ and Alex, more difficult than they had expected, especially for JJ who had yet to spend longer than a workday away from the little boy. After the elevator doors closed, the three females took a moment to collect themselves before Emily excused herself to go meet the rest of the team in the roundtable room.

"Hey Princess you okay?" Morgan asked when the brunette walked in, immediately taking her seat across from him.

"I've had better days," Emily replied glumly, really hoping that her eyes weren't too swollen from crying.

"Where's JJ?" Reid asked.

"In her office with Alex," Emily said, her attention on the table in front of her. "She uh…saying goodbye to Henry was a little difficult," she explained. "Plus I don't want Alex in here and I don't think it's safe to leave her alone. She does have a history of running off."

"We'll all keep an eye on her," Rossi assured her. "We won't let anything happen to her Bella."

"I know," Emily sighed. "But what about Spencer? Because Parrilla might not actually have my daughter but he has the next closest thing," she said. "And if we don't get her out of this it will destroy Alex."

"We will get her Emily," Hotch replied confidently. "Parrilla thinks he has leverage over you. He's not going to hurt Spencer because it will ruin his chances of getting his daughter back," he explained. "He's going to call us back and when he does we're going to continue to act like Spencer is your daughter. He hasn't used her name yet so we need to wait until he does."

"Spencer's a smart girl, do you think she'll play along?" Rossi asked.

"If Parrilla told her who he thought she was she'll play along if it keeps Alex safe," Emily replied, knowing how much Spencer cared for her daughter. "I think she'll know enough to pretend to be Alex. She also knows what happened between me and Parrilla in the first place."

"Okay good," Hotch nodded. "That's good. That will give us more time. We need to canvas your neighbourhood and see if anyone saw anything this morning; possibly noticed anyone out of place. Morgan and Rossi you two do that," he instructed, both men nodding before getting up and leaving. "Reid I want you to get with Garcia and find out everything you can on Parrilla. I want to know this guys entire history. Something there will lead us to him."

"Got it," Reid replied before quickly leaving the room, heading in the direction of Garcia's lair.

"And what about us?" Emily asked, now alone with her boss.

"We are going to contact Parrilla's family's handler and look into getting them here," Hotch replied. "And wait for Parrilla to call us back."

"Okay," Emily nodded. "But there's one more thing I have to deal with too."

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

"I have to call Spencer's parents and tell them their daughter is missing," Emily replied sadly. "Because of me."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

 **So today is Thanksgiving Day here, and I must say that I am extremely thankful to all of you who have been reading my stories. I have definitely been using these stories as a means of stress relief and it's so amazing that all of you have been enjoying them! I never imagined I would have had so much positive feedback so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! -J**

 **Chapter 4**

"Veronica Hastings' office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, hello," Emily replied awkwardly. "This is Emily Prentiss. My daughter is a friend of Veronica's daughter Spencer. I really need to speak with Veronica."

"Mrs. Hastings is in a meeting right now," the woman on the other end of the phone replied. "Can I have her call you back? I assume she has your number?"

"Actually it's really important that I talk to Veronica now," Emily said. "I know you probably aren't supposed to interrupt but please. It's an emergency. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't extremely important."

"Well…alright," the woman responded hesitantly. "Just hold for one moment."

"Thank you," Emily replied, though she was sure the woman could no longer hear her. "God this is going to suck," she then said to herself, feeling like she was going to be sick as she bit her lip anxiously.

"Veronica Hastings," a new voice eventually greeted, startling Emily who hadn't been paying attention.

"Veronica hi," Emily replied nervously. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you at work, but it's really important," she explained. "Is there any way that you can Peter could come in and meet me at work? I really need to speak with you both."

"At your work? Like to Quantico?" Veronica said sounding confused. "I'm not really sure that's possible today. We both have a full day. What's this about? Did something happen with Spencer last night?"

"I would really rather talk to you in person," Emily tried again.

"Emily," Veronica replied. "I'm with a client."

Sighing, Emily knew she had no choice but to break the news over the phone. "Veronica, I really don't know how to say this, but…Spencer is missing."

"Excuse me?" Veronica replied, the sound of her dropping something heard in the background. "What…what do you mean missing?"

"Look I would really like to explain everything in person," Emily said. "But I can tell you that she was taken leaving our house this morning," she added. "My team is already on the case and we are going to do everything we can to get her back. I promise."

"I…I don't understand," Veronica said sounding like she was beginning to panic. "How do you know she was taken? What's going on?"

"Please Veronica," Emily begged. "Please call Peter and come in and I promise I will explain everything. I can even send an Agent to come pick you both up."

"Oh..um yes," Veronica stuttered. "That might be a good idea."

"I will have someone at your office as soon as possible," Emily replied. "I will see you soon," she said. "And Veronica. I am so sorry."

"Yes…right," Veronica replied absentmindedly. "I will see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Emily rested her head in her hands, feeling terrible as she could feel a headache coming on. The brunette was sure she couldn't feel worse and she knew her day was only going to go downhill from there as speaking to the Hastings was going to be a very difficult task.

"How'd it go?" Hotch asked from the doorway, Emily jumping slightly, having not heard her boss approach.

"Not great," Emily replied. "I had to tell her Spencer was missing. She seemed pretty freaked. Do you think you could send Anderson to pick her and Peter up?"

"Of course, I'll send him right away," Hotch nodded.

"Thanks," Emily replied before standing from her chair. "I'm going to go talk to Jen and Alex. Let me know when they get here," she said as Hotch left to find Anderson and she made her way towards JJ's office.

Finding the office door closed, Emily knocked lightly before opening it up and sticking her head in, finding both JJ and Alex on the blonde's couch, Alex with her head resting on JJ's shoulder, looking like she had only just stopped crying.

"Hey," Emily greeted softly, closing the door behind her. "You two doing okay?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"We're okay," JJ replied, while Alex simply shrugged, her eyes once again shining with tears, which she was obviously trying very hard to hold back.

"Listen sweetie," Emily then said, moving to sit down on Alex's other side. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do, but the Hastings are on their way," she explained. "I told Veronica about Spencer…well part of it. But Hotch thought it might be a good idea if you and Jen come talk to them with me. They're going to be upset. Especially after I tell them the whole thing, but I think it may be a little easier with you there."

"Are…are you sure?" Alex asked quietly. "Don't you think they're going to be mad?"

"Not at you honey," Emily replied. "None of this is your fault."

"It's not your fault either you know," JJ said, looking over at Emily, reading the obvious guilt on her face.

"I'm not sure they'll see it that way," Emily said with a shrug. "We'll get through it though. Lex you don't have to see them if you don't want to."

"No…I will," Alex sniffed.

"We both will," JJ added with a small smile. "We'll do it together."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

By the time the Hastings arrived Alex was once again crying, nervous about the parents' reactions, knowing they were likely going to blame her family for Spencer's disappearance. Emily, JJ and Alex had been waiting for the couple in the conference room, Alex sitting between both her mothers; JJ eventually reaching out and taking her hand in comfort. The trio was so lost in their own thoughts, anxious about the upcoming conversation, that none of them heard anyone approaching the room until Hotch cleared his throat from the doorway where he stood with the Hastings.

"Peter, Veronica," Emily said by way of greeting, gesturing for the couple to enter the room and sit in the chairs across the table from them. "You should sit."

"What's going on Emily? Where is my daughter?" Veronica asked, both her and Peter ignoring the invitation to sit.

"You remember a few months ago, when I was shot working on a case in Alexandria?" Emily asked, as both Peter and Veronica simply looked at her in confusion. "We never caught the man who did it. Isaac Parrilla," she said with a sigh. "I really wish you would sit."

"What does this man have to do with Spencer?" Peter asked, as he and Veronica both reluctantly took their seats.

"This morning I got a phone call," Emily explained. "From Parrilla. He claimed he had my daughter, but when I called home it was to find Alex there; perfectly safe," she said. "I was confused. I knew Parrilla had someone, but I wasn't sure who. I mean I wasn't even aware that he knew I had a daughter until today, so I asked him for proof. Proof that he had someone and proof that she was okay," she paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He sent me this," she finally said, sliding the picture that Parrilla had sent of Spencer across the table.

"Oh my God," Veronica gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I…I still don't understand," Peter said. "Why would he think he has your daughter if he has Spencer?"

"Because he doesn't know who my daughter is," Emily replied, glancing at Alex who was still crying silently. "The other day, Spencer came over. She wanted to talk to me so we went for a walk," she explained. "We were walking around the neighbourhood together for a while. My only guess is that was when Parrilla found me and assumed that Spencer was my daughter. So this morning when she left our house he took her," she finished. "And I am so sorry."

"But why haven't you just told him that he has the wrong girl?" Veronica asked. "Why haven't you told him that Spencer isn't your daughter? We could get her back."

"With all due respect Mrs. Hastings telling Parrilla that Spencer isn't Emily's daughter would be a mistake," Hotch said, from where he still stood by the door. "The fact that he thinks Spencer is Emily's daughter is the only thing keeping her safe right now."

"How is that possible?" Peter asked.

"Parrilla's daughter has been in protective custody since he went missing," JJ replied, finally speaking up. "He wants to see her and is trying to use Spencer as a bargaining chip," she explained. "If he finds out that she's not who he thinks she is he'll… it likely won't end well."

"This man…before he shot you," Peter said. "What exactly did he do?" He asked, looking to Emily, who had been regretting the question, hating the answer.

"He…he killed several young girls," Emily answered. "All with brown hair and brown eyes," she said, reaching out and taking Alex's free hand.

"He killed…" Peter began, raising his voice slightly before clearly choking up. "I want my daughter out of there right now," he said, sounding angry even though he had lowered his voice.

"We are going to get Spencer out of there," Hotch assured him. "The rest of our team is already looking for witnesses and we're doing everything we can to find where Parrilla could be hiding, as well as having his family brought out of protective custody," he explained. "We will bring her home, and I know it's hard but you need to be patient with us."

"What exactly is you plan?" Peter asked.

"We keep doing what we're doing and we wait for Parrilla to contact us again," Hotch replied.

"Wait for him to contact you?" Veronica repeated incredulously. "There has to be something more you can be doing! Surely you can get this man his daughter and trade her for my daughter."

"We are bringing his daughter here," Hotch assured her. "But it's more complicated than simply trading girls. It's more delicate than that. We have to ensure that neither girl will be hurt in the process. You have to understand that."

"What I understand is _our_ daughter is in danger," Veronica snapped. "She's in danger because of her association with you people," she said looking at JJ, Emily and Alex in front of her. "I should have known that nothing good would come from her spending so much time with you," she said looking directly at Alex, who looked incredibly hurt. "I took you in. I've let you practically move in every time your mothers had to travel and look where that's gotten me."

"Veronica," Emily tried to reason before Alex interrupted.

"I…I'm so sorry," Alex said, tears streaming down her face. "I never…If I could trade places with Spencer right now I w-would," she cried. "She…she's my best friend. I c-care about her so m-much. I'm s-so s-sorry."

"Honey this isn't your fault," JJ was quick to assure her, putting her arm around the teen who was now wracked with sobs.

"Veronica please you have to trust that we are going to save her," Emily said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "Spencer's such a smart girl. She'll use that to her advantage," she said. "We all love her. We are going to get her out of there."

"I just…I need a minute," Veronica replied, pushing her chair back before abruptly leaving the room.

Watching his wife leave the room, Peter turned his attention to Emily. "Find my daughter," he said before standing from his seat. "Because you don't want to find out what will happen if you don't," he threatened before following his wife out of the room.

"Lex?" Emily turned to her daughter, really wishing she hadn't brought the teen with her for this. "Honey?"

"Can we just…Can I go somewhere else?" Alex asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks angrily. "Please?"

"Why don't we go back to my office," JJ suggested, knowing the best way for her to help with this case was by keeping Alex safe.

"I'll come check in with you two a little later," Emily nodded, doing her best to keep her emotions at bay, watching as Alex and JJ both got up and left the room before turning her attention towards her boss. "Alright. Let's get to work."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I really wish we were coming back with more news," Morgan said to Rossi as they returned to the bullpen later that day. "I mean it's a gated community. This whole situation should have been avoided. I just don't understand how no one saw anything."

"That's not true," Rossi replied. "We did get something. It may be small but it's a start."

"What's a start?" Emily asked, having just come down from the conference room when she saw the two Agents returning. "You got something?"

"We talked to almost the entire neighbourhood and mostly we got a whole lot of nothing," Morgan explained. "We eventually found one woman who says she remembers seeing a dark van driving around this morning that she's never seen before. She figured it was just someone having something delivered or doing work at another house or something," he said. "So we asked the guards at the gate and they told us that they had gotten a call last night from one of your neighbours saying they were having work done in the morning so they didn't think anything when the van came through. They also said they didn't think the man looked like Parrilla."

"Do they have footage?" Hotch, who had walked in during the explanation asked.

"They're sending it to Garcia," Rossi replied. "She should probably have it by now."

"Alright get with her and see," Hotch instructed Rossi. "Then have her shoot it into the conference room for us."

"Got it," Rossi nodded before heading for Garcia's lair, while Hotch headed to his own office.

"Where's Pretty Boy?" Morgan then asked, turning to Emily.

"He's been researching Parrilla's past with Garcia," Emily told him, picking her nails nervously, something she wasn't even aware she was doing anymore. "We're trying to find somewhere in the area that he might hide out."

"And they haven't found anything yet?" Morgan asked, as Emily simply shook her head glumly. "Where are JJ and Alex? Are they okay?"

"They're in JJ's office," Emily replied with a shrug. "Spencer's parents were here. It didn't exactly go well," she explained. "Alex is a little shaken up and they're…well they're a mess and now breathing down our necks. I think Jen is going to stay with Lex for the time being. She can work from her office if we need her."

"And what about you? How are you doing?" Morgan then asked, lowering his voice slightly, knowing how guarded Emily was with her feelings.

"God I don't know," Emily sighed. "It's just such a mess," she said. "I feel sick to my stomach mostly. I feel terrible for the Hastings and I don't even know what to say to Alex. It's just such a mess."

"I know," Morgan nodded, putting an arm around the brunette. "We're all here for you though; for all of you. We will find this guy," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Come on let's head up there and watch this video," he said nodding towards the conference room where he could see Hotch was now heading, the pair interrupted when the sound of the phone ringing filled the bullpen.

With another sigh Emily turned towards her desk, "It's mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a little longer than my last update! Went to a wedding on the weekend and didn't find much time to write! Hope this was worth the wait!**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with me! -J**

 **Chapter 5**

While Spencer was alone, still tied to the bed, she did her best to remain calm though the longer she lay there waiting the more nervous she got. The teen was shaking from head to foot, terrified of what was going to happen when Parrilla returned and having no idea how she was going to get out of the situation she was in.

The only way the young brunette could keep herself calm was by counting the ceiling tiles above her, something she had done several times over since Parrilla had left the room as she tried to keep her mind off what she stood to lose if she wasn't saved. Spencer had just really started things with Alex and she couldn't help thinking that it was unfair that she could be taken away from her girlfriend so soon.

"Stop thinking like that," Spencer whispered to herself. "They're going to find you. Emily and JJ will find you. You will get to see Alex again. It's going to be fine," she tried to assure herself, though tears immediately stung her eyes just as the door to the room swung open.

"Hello there Alex," Parrilla greeted, with a creepy smile. "How's it going in here? You comfy?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah the accommodations here are great," Spencer replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh wow, what an attitude," Parrilla laughed. "Just like your mother huh?" He said, standing over the teen and squeezing her cheeks, as Spencer glared, trying to pull away. "Careful there Alexandra. I don't think you want to find out what will happen if you don't cooperate, do you?"

"N-no," Spencer shook her head, doing her best to soften her gaze, though she could still feel her blood boiling.

"Good answer," Parrilla grinned. "Now I think it's time we give your mother a call together."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hotch!" Morgan called towards the conference room, knowing there was only one person who would be calling Emily's phone right now. "It's Emily's phone," he said once his boss came into view, as Emily made her way over to her desk.

"Morgan run and tell Garcia to try and track the call again, it's at least worth a shot," Hotch ordered, as Morgan ran towards Garcia's office and he made his way over to Emily. "Remember just try and stay calm."

"Yeah. Calm," Emily said, taking a deep breath before picking up the phone. "SSA Emily Prentiss."

"You know I would have thought you would be out searching for your precious Alexandra," Parrilla sneered, Emily sharing a look with Hotch who was listening in on another phone. "And yet here you are, still at the office. Don't you even care? Do you not want your daughter back?"

"Just because I'm still at the office doesn't mean I'm not looking for Alex," Emily replied. "You said you wanted your daughter. I'm here, trying to bring your daughter back to Virginia."

"Ahh very good," Parrilla said almost giddily. "I'm glad to hear you're cooperating. And I have someone else here who will be happy to hear that mommy is listening to my demands. What do you think Alex? Would you like to talk to your mom?"

"Alex?" Emily called out, clutching her phone tightly, anxious to hear Spencer's voice, needing to know she was okay.

"M-mom?" Spencer replied shakily.

"Alex, oh thank God," Emily said, feeling a sense of relief at hearing the teen's voice. "Honey are you okay?"

"I…I'm o-okay," Spencer replied, though it didn't sound all that convincing. "I want to come home though."

"I know sweetie," Emily said feeling terrible. "We're working on it. I promise. We're going to get you home. You just hang in there okay? We're all here for you," she said, hoping that the teen understood that she meant her parents and Alex too. "You be strong okay?"

"Okay," Spencer agreed with a sniff, pausing for a moment. "I…I love you mom," she said, obviously for Parrilla's benefit.

"I love you too honey," Emily replied. "Just stay strong," she said before she could hear ruffling in the background. "Alex?"

"I think the two of you have had enough," Parrilla said, having taken the phone back from Spencer. "Now I have taken good care of your little girl thus far, but I think it's time we create some deadlines. I want to see my daughter, and that means you need to get moving," he said. "So I am going to call you back first thing tomorrow morning. Let's say 8am. And when I call I expect you to tell me when my daughter is going to be back in Virginia, and I expect you to have a plan to bring her to me. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Emily replied, looking over to Hotch nervously. "I will do everything I can."

"You better," Parrilla said. "Because I don't think you'll like what I do to your daughter if you don't," he added evilly. "I don't want to have to hurt her Agent Prentiss. So let's not give me any reason to."

"Right..yes…of course," Emily responded awkwardly, her stomach filled with dread at the idea of Spencer being hurt because of her.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding," Parrilla said. "8am tomorrow," he reminded her. "Have a good night."

As she was met with the sound of the dial tone, Emily dropped the phone, looking up to find Hotch hanging up his phone as well.

"I've got the contact information for the Marshall protecting Parrilla's family," Hotch said. "I'll call him and have him bring them here as soon as he can, though I doubt it will be easy. I mean I can't imagine his ex is going to be thrilled about this," he said. "But we'll have a plan for when he calls. Don't worry."

"Right…okay," Emily nodded absentmindedly, struggling to find her focus.

"In the meantime I think it might be a good idea to talk to Spencer's friends," Hotch then added. "You said the girls were out together Saturday afternoon. Maybe one of them noticed someone following them," he said. "I'll have Garcia call Olivia and Zoey and get them here. And someone will need to talk to Alex."

"I don't suppose that someone will be me?" Emily asked hopefully, though she knew the answer.

"You know that's not a good idea," Hotch shook his head. "But we'll have Morgan do it. Alex will be comfortable with him and we'll make it short. You know I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was necessary," he added, seeing the hesitation on the Agent's face.

"I know," Emily sighed. "She's just so…I just hate it."

"I know," Hotch nodded understandably. "Someone should update the Hastings as well," he then added. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No," Emily shook her head. "I should do it. But thanks," she said, giving her boss a small smile. "Keep me updated?"

"Will do," Hotch nodded. "Good luck."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Peter, Veronica," Emily said, sticking her head in the spare office where the couple was currently waiting. "Look I…I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I just wanted to keep you updated," she explained. "I uh…I actually talked to Spencer," she revealed, both parents immediately turning their heads towards her in surprise. "She sounded scared…but she's okay."

"You talked to her without us?" Veronica asked, sounding angry. "Why wouldn't you come get us? She's our daughter."

"There wasn't time," Emily replied biting her lip. "And I told you. We have to make sure Parrilla believes she's my daughter. That means you can't talk to her, no matter how painful that is," she told them. "She's so smart you know. She told him she was Alex. She understands it's her best chance."

"Of course she's trying to protect _your_ daughter," Peter rolled his eyes.

"She's protecting herself," Emily sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "Look I know this is tough. Trust me I completely understand," she said. "But Spencer is okay. She hasn't been harmed, and Parrilla…the man who has her says it will stay that way so long as we meet his demands," she explained. "And my team is working on that."

"And what happens if you can't?" Veronica asked.

"That's not an option," Emily was quick to reply. "We will do everything we can to make sure Spencer comes out of there."

"And how do you know this man will keep up his end of the deal?" Peter countered. "What's stopping him from getting his daughter from you and then getting rid of ours? What's going to keep Spencer safe when this is all over?"

"We are," Emily assured them. "I will," she said. "My team will have a plan. Parrilla won't get his daughter without returning Spencer to us. We're trained for these kinds of situations, and though I usually don't make promises, I can promise you that I _will_ get her back. Failure is not an option," she said, looking from one parent to the other, not quite sure if either one was reassured by her promises at all.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Alright what do we have?" Hotch asked as he walked into Garcia's office where Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Garcia herself were all gathered around the computer.

"Oh good, let's get some more people in here," Garcia mumbled, not used to having so many people inside her rather small office.

"Did you watch the video?" Hotch asked, ignoring the irritated blonde and turning towards Rossi.

"Yeah we've got the van," Rossi replied. "The driver seems to know where the camera is, and while he looks a little different than the Parrilla we met, it could definitely be him," he said, bringing up the still picture they had of their kidnapper. "And before you ask we already checked the plates on the van. They're stolen, and I'm guessing he has already changed them out by now."

"Actually it's pretty likely that he would get rid of the van altogether," Reid said. "He obviously knows we have it on camera. He wouldn't want to risk getting caught because of it."

"I'll put out an APB anyways," Hotch nodded. "And Reid you should create a geographic profile based on how far Parrilla could have travelled between taking Spencer and calling Emily," he instructed, watching as the young genius immediately got to work. "Rossi I could use your help with the Hastings and Garcia I need you to call Alex's friends; Olivia and Zoey and bring them in. They were together this weekend we need to find out if they remember being followed at all."

"I take it I'll be talking to them?" Morgan asked since he hadn't been given an assignment yet.

"Yes," Hotch nodded. "And I need you to talk to Alex too," he said. "She's in JJ's office. Emily already knows. She's obviously worried, but she thinks she'll talk to you."

"Got it," Morgan replied with an understanding nod.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As Morgan approached JJ's office door not long after leaving Garcia's office, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. He knew that the team needed to talk to all the girls to make sure they weren't missing anything in order to find Spencer, but he hated the idea of having to make things worse for Alex. The teen had been through so much in the last year and the last thing he wanted was to force the teen to talk about things that would obviously upset her.

With a deep sigh, Morgan finally raised a hand to knock on the door, JJ opening it not long after. "Hey," the blonde greeted.

"Hey," Morgan replied with a small smile. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Hotch wants me to talk to Alex."

"Yeah Emily let us know," JJ told him. "She's expecting you," she said gesturing back into the office where Alex was obviously waiting. "But I have to warn you, she's not exactly thrilled about it."

"I understand," Morgan nodded. "I'll do my best to make it fast and painless," he promised.

"I know you will," JJ replied. "But unfortunately she's already in pain," she said with a sad shrug. "I'm just going to go find Emily. Text me when you're done?"

"You got it," Morgan nodded, JJ giving him a quick pat on the shoulder as she walked past, leaving him with Alex. "Hey kid," Morgan greeted as he entered the office to find Alex sitting on the couch, looking completely heartbroken.

"Hi," Alex replied sadly, picking at an invisible piece of lint on her pants. "Do we really have to do this?" She asked, looking up with eyes glassy with tears.

"It's important," Morgan nodded, resisting the urge to just pull the teen into a hug and forget about the questions he needed to ask as he sat down beside her. "We need to make sure we cover every base available to us so that we can bring Spencer home safely. We need to talk to every person that can help us find Parrilla."

"But I don't know anything," Alex sighed. "I told you guys, she said goodbye and I went back to sleep. I didn't even walk her to the door," she said with a sniff. "I didn't see anything….I….I should have walked her to the door."

"Hey," Morgan shook his head, grabbing the teen's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't know," he said. "And really I don't think it would have made a difference. Parrilla wouldn't have taken her at the door. He probably waited until she was down the driveway."

"Yeah but maybe I would have seen something," Alex argued. "Maybe I could have been helpful."

"You still can be," Morgan told her. "I wanna talk to you about this weekend. You and the girls were out together right?"

"We were hanging out," Alex nodded. "We rode our bikes around. Hung around the park. Stuff like that."

"Okay," Morgan nodded. "I want you to think back. When you were riding around, or when you were stopped somewhere, did you ever notice anyone watching you? Was there a car or a van that always seemed to be following?"

"No," Alex replied straight away.

"Okay just wait," Morgan said. "Take a minute and really think about it. Try and picture your surroundings."

"You don't get it," Alex said, pulling her hand away and putting her head in her hands. "I don't need to think back or picture my surroundings," she said. "I've been here before remember? I've dealt with a serial killer before and I'm careful," she sighed. "Ever since Mom told me about Parrilla, I have been nothing but cautious. I'm careful when I'm out. I pay attention to the people around me. I would have noticed if someone was following us. I would have felt it if we were being watched."

Nodding Morgan seemed to be shocked into silence saddened by the fact that a fifteen-year-old girl had so many things to worry about. "I'm sorry," he eventually said. "You shouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff," he added as Alex simply shrugged.

"It's not a big deal," Alex tried to brush it off, though she didn't sound all that convincing.

"It is a big deal," Morgan said sympathetically, moving closer and putting an arm around the teen whom he considered family. "We're going to find her Lex. I'm completely confident in that and you should be too."

"I'm trying," Alex said resting her head on Morgan's shoulder sadly, allowing herself to relax for a moment. "Are we done then?" She asked quietly obviously ready to stop talking about Isaac Parrilla.

"Just one more thing," Morgan replied, reaching for the file that he had brought into the room with him, pulling out a picture. "Have you ever seen this van? Maybe sitting in your neighbourhood?" He asked handing the photo to Alex so she could look closer.

"No," Alex eventually shook her head. "Never."

"Okay," Morgan nodded, disappointed, but deciding to let it go in order to comfort the young brunette. "That's okay," he said, pulling Alex tighter. "It's going to be okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though it had been difficult for him to pull away, Morgan was eventually forced to leave Alex, sending JJ a text and letting her know they were finished talking so she could return. Alex had been quiet; simply sitting with JJ who did her best to offer some sort of comfort as she played with the teen's hair, hoping that maybe she would fall asleep. The office was eerily quiet, neither female making a sound until Emily poked her head in almost an hour later.

"Hey Lex," she greeted quietly. "I found a couple people who were hoping to see you," she said, opening the door wider to reveal Olivia and Zoey.

"Hey," Zoey waved with a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Hi," Alex replied, standing up and quickly making her way to her friends, immediately throwing her arms around both their necks, all three girls breaking into sobs, which broke both JJ and Emily's hearts.

"We'll give you girls a few minutes," JJ said, following Emily out of the office, not missing the fact that the older brunette had tears in her own eyes.

"She's going to be okay," Olivia eventually, said when she was finally calmed down enough to speak. "Spencer's like the strongest person ever. She's going to be fine."

"I just feel so responsible," Alex admitted, tears still falling down her face. "It was supposed to be me. It should have been me."

"Spencer wouldn't want that," Zoey said, taking Alex's hand in hers. "She's probably so happy that it wasn't you. The team will find her. It's going to be okay Lex."

"She's right," Olivia added. "Spencer cares about you so much. She'll be so glad that you're safe," she said. "And your Moms are going to handle this. You're going to get her back," she then added, Alex turning towards her quickly with a confused look on her face.

"What do you…" Alex began to ask before noticing the knowing looks on her friends' faces, realizing they both knew that she and Spencer were more than friends. "How did you guys know?"

"We saw the difference," Zoey shrugged. "For a while we just suspected it but then something changed. It became clearer. We figured you two had finally figured it out."

"You could have told us," Olivia added. "I mean we love you both. This doesn't change anything."

"We were going to," Alex replied, wiping away another set of tears. "We just wanted to make sure it was real first," she explained. "And Spencer wanted to work up to telling her parents first. We really were going to tell you."

"We believe you," Zoey quickly assured her, not wanting to upset her friend further. "We completely get it."

"And we're really happy for you guys," Olivia said. "I mean you guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Alex replied with a sad, teary smile. "It's still pretty new but….I just really hope we get the chance for longer," she said before once again falling into her friends' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **I'm sorry if this story is moving a little slowly, but I promise that the real drama starts next chapter, so hang in there just a little longer!**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 6**

It was late when Emily finally found a minute to herself; hiding out in an empty interview room and resting her head in her hands, the fact that it was the middle of the night finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. The team worked hard all day, digging into every bit of Parrilla's life that they could while also working on getting his family back to Virginia; something Hotch had finally been able to work out only an hour before Emily finally snuck away.

While the brunette was relieved to know that Parrilla's ex-wife and daughter would be at Quantico early the next morning, she still worried about Parrilla not keeping his promises; afraid that he could have already hurt Spencer.

"Please let her be okay," Emily whispered to herself, her head still in her hands, not seeing, nor hearing anyone else enter the room.

"Hey," JJ's greeting startled the brunette, who jumped, breathing heavily as she looked up at the blonde. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm….I don't know what I am," Emily sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Where's Alex?"

"She finally fell asleep," JJ replied, moving to sit in front of the brunette. "Spence is working in my office in case she wakes up," she explained. "It's going to be okay you know."

"I want to believe that," Emily said, feeling grateful as JJ took her hand. "I'm just…I'm so scared," she admitted, biting her lip. "If something happens to Spencer I just don't think I'll be able to take it. I'll never be able to forgive myself and Alex….God how am I supposed to even look at her if…"

"Hey Em, stop," JJ interrupted, squeezing the brunette's hand. "Babe you've gotta stop thinking like that," she said. "Spencer is going to be fine. The team has this. We're going to get her back. You need to stay positive. We've got to stay focused."

"I'm trying," Emily replied. "It's just…I don't trust him…Parrilla," she said. "I mean what he's asking us is just too simple. There's no way he's just going to hand Spencer over when we get his daughter here."

"The team is prepared for that," JJ assured her. "We know it's going to be more complicated than that. But we'll have a plan. It's going to be fine."

Nodding, Emily remained silent, taking comfort in the feeling of JJ rubbing circles on the back of her hand as she tried her best to think positively about the next morning.

"What's going on with you and Alex?" JJ eventually broke the silence as Emily looked up with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"You haven't really been around much today," JJ pointed out. "And when you are the two of you barely look at each other," she said, as Emily suddenly dropped her gaze, trying to avoid her eyes. "Emily."

"I know," Emily sighed. "I'm screwing this up but I just…she's upset about all of this…and with me," she said. "And she should be. This is my fault."

"Okay first of all this is not your fault," JJ replied, lifting the brunette's chin so she was looking at her. "And second of all, Alex is not upset with you," she said. "She's upset, yes, but she's not mad at you. She's just pulling away because she's a Prentiss, and you really need to stop letting her," she continued. "Em she needs you."

"I…." Emily began, suddenly struggling for words. "I know I shouldn't let her pull away. She's doing exactly what I would do," she sighed. "But…she has you."

"She does," JJ nodded. "And I'm happy that I can be here for her. I love her…I love both of you," she said. "But she needs you too Em. She needs you more. Especially right now. And I think you need her too," she finished, as Emily nodded, biting her lip as she obviously thought about this.

"She's still in your office?" Emily eventually asked, as JJ nodded with a smile. "Okay," she nodded, standing and moving towards the door before turning back and leaning over to give JJ a kiss. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Anytime," JJ winked, pulling the brunette back for another quick kiss. "Now go."

Heading straight for her daughter, Emily made her way towards JJ's office, opening the door slowly and quietly so as not to wake the sleeping teen inside. Seeing the door open out of the corner of his eye, Reid looked up from the file he was reading, giving Emily a small wave before getting up to meet her.

"Hey," the young genius greeted quietly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, looking towards Alex. "I just thought I'd come sit with Lex for a bit," she explained.

"Okay," Reid smiled. "I'll give you some privacy," he said. "Just let me know if you need me to come back. I don't mind working in here."

"Thanks Reid," Emily replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder before watching him gather his things and leave.

Now alone, Emily grabbed one of the chairs in front of JJ's desk and dragged it to the couch so she could sit in front of Alex, who was still fast asleep. Resting her chin in her hands, Emily watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes before reaching out and brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry," Emily whispered to the sleeping teen. "I never wanted anything like this to happen. I never wanted you to have to go through something like this again," she continued. "I hope you know I'm doing everything I can to get her back. I will bring her back. I love you so much Alexandra. I am so sorry," she repeated, laying her head down against the couch, doing her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Mom?" Alex called, her voice laced with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Emily replied, lifting her head and trying to give the teen a reassuring smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "I just wanted to come check on you," she told her.

"Will you stay?" Alex asked, moving back so there was room on the couch beside her, obviously wanting Emily to lay down with her.

"Of course I will," Emily said squeezing in next to the teen and immediately wrapping her arms around her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy," Alex replied, her eyes once again drifting closed as her breathing began to even out.

Placing a kiss on her daughter's head, Emily felt herself relax for the first time that day, her exhaustion catching up with her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. And even though she had wanted to keep working through the night, the brunette let her eyes fall closed as she fell asleep.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Pen," JJ called as she entered the technical analyst's office not too long after leaving Emily, startling the blonde who immediately jumped up looking disoriented. "Sorry," JJ laughed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no, no," Garcia waved her off, blindly searching for her glasses, which JJ eventually handed her. "I wasn't sleeping. Was just resting my eyes," she yawned. "What's wrong? Where's Emily?"

"Nothing's wrong," JJ assured her. "Emily is just getting some much needed sleep with Alex. I just thought I would come check in with you."

"Well what about you? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Garcia asked. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm…I don't think I can shut my brain off long enough to sleep," JJ replied, sitting down next to her friend. "This whole day has just been such a mess. Alex is devastated, Emily's blaming herself and I….I miss Henry," she admitted.

"Aw I know buttercup," Garcia said. "But you guys are going to find this guy and you'll be back with your little guy in no time," she assured her. "It's going to be fine. I do feel terrible for our little princess though. I've never seen Alex so upset."

"It's awful," JJ said, shaking her head sadly. "She's so scared for Spencer and still feeling a bit guilty herself," she explained. "Spencer is just so important to her. I don't even want to think about what it will do to her if this doesn't turn out well."

"So don't," Garcia replied. "We need to think positively. "You've got the best team of profilers looking for Spencer. Parrilla doesn't stand a chance," she said. "So just don't even go there. Got it sugar?"

"Got it," JJ smiled. "Thanks Pen. I knew you'd make me feel better."

"Anytime," Garcia replied happily. "It's all a part of the job. Now come on, if we're going to pull an all nighter we might as well be productive," she said turning towards her computer. "Let's find this creep and bring Spencer home."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Emily began to wake she knew it was still early, feeling slightly stiff from sleeping on the couch as she opened her eyes only to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. Seeing her mother's surprised look, Alex couldn't help but smile, seemingly forgetting where she was and why for a moment, before her smile once again fell and she became rather serious.

"Will you tell me what's going to happen?" Alex asked quietly, obviously referring to the team's plan for the day. "I know you want to protect me from all of this but please," she said. "I just need to know."

With her arms still wrapped around the teen, Emily sighed, understanding how much her daughter needed to be informed, but hating the idea of it. "Parrilla's ex-wife and daughter are on their way here," she finally said, unable to deprive her daughter of what she needed. "Parrilla is supposed to call me this morning, and hopefully we'll set a deal in order to get Spencer out of there."

"Hopefully?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Well we're relying on Parrilla's cooperation," Emily replied. "But I don't want you to worry. The team will get her back."

"But how?" Alex asked, still sounding confused. "I mean you're not really going to just trade his daughter for Spencer are you? Surely her mom won't let that happen. I mean wouldn't he hurt her?"

"We aren't just going to hand her over," Emily said shaking her head. "It wouldn't be safe at all," she said. "Which is why we will come up with a plan; a way to get Parrilla to meet with us so that we can get Spencer and keep his daughter safe. The key is making Parrilla trust us and believe that he's getting what he wants."

Thinking about this Alex bit her lip, looking very much like her mother as she considered what she told her. "Are you worried?" She eventually asked.

"I trust the team," Emily replied, running her hand over the teen's head. "And I'm confident that Spencer will do and say everything she needs to in order to keep herself safe," she said. "I know it's scary Lex. And it's okay if you're scared. But you should trust us. And have faith honey."

"I know," Alex nodded, still looking worried. "I'm trying. I really am," she said. "I just…I miss her," she admitted before burying her face in her mother's shirt.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"We need to gather," Hotch announced as he walked into the bullpen where the rest of the team, minus Emily, were sitting together. "Parrilla is due to call in less than 2 hours and I want to make sure we have a plan," he said. "Prentiss needs to know exactly what she has to say. Where is she?" He asked turning towards JJ.

"Sleeping in my office with Alex," JJ replied, looking worried, obviously wishing she could leave the brunette there with their daughter. "I can go wake her."

"Thanks JJ," Hotch replied with a nod. "Everyone else conference room in 5," he said before walking away, leaving the team to ready themselves for the day despite the fact that none of them had taken any time to sleep.

Wanting to at least get a minute with Emily, JJ quickly headed for her office, feeling a deep dread in the pit of her stomach as she thought about everything that had to happen that day. All JJ really wanted was to be able to go home with her family, but she knew that wasn't possible until Spencer was safe and Alex could feel happy again.

Opening up her office door, JJ poked her head inside to find Emily with her eyes wide open, holding Alex close to her as she ran her hand over the teen's hair. "Hey," JJ greeted quietly, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she continued. "But Hotch needs you."

"Right," Emily nodded, kissing the top of Alex's head and pulling her tight. "I have to go baby," she whispered to the teen. "I'll come back when I can okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied, hugging her mother for a moment longer before finally letting go so she could get up.

Getting up off the couch, Emily made her way over to JJ, immediately wrapping her arms around the shorter blonde and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for last night," she whispered. "For knowing what we needed. I love you, you know?"

"I know," JJ smiled, kissing the brunette. "I love you too."

"You going to stay here with Lex?"

"Yeah I'll keep her company," JJ nodded. "I'm here if you guys need me though," she added. "I'm here if _you_ need me."

"I know, thank you," Emily replied, giving JJ one more quick kiss. "I'll talk to you guys after," she said before leaving the office, making a short trip to the washroom before heading towards the conference room where the rest of the team was waiting. As soon as she entered everyone looked her way, falling silent as they each gave her worried looks. "It's nice to see you guys missed me," she said sarcastically as she took her seat next to Morgan. "So what's the plan?"

"The daughter should be here by 9am," Hotch replied. "Ideally they would have been here before Parrilla called but we had a bit of a delay," he explained. "Parrilla's ex-wife Sandra isn't exactly thrilled. They had a hard time getting her on the plane since she wants to keep her daughter safe. It actually took the daughter Maggie to finally convince her that they needed to come."

"Thank God," Morgan said. "So what's the plan when they get here? What are we telling Parrilla?"

"We'll have her here to call him in an hour," Hotch replied. "Or he can call her here I guess."

"He's expecting to see her," Rossi pointed out. "Talking to her isn't going to be enough."

"No, but it's a start," Hotch said.

"We need more than a start," Emily said, sounding irritated. "We can't afford to waste time here. He has Spencer. We need to get her out of there."

"I know that," Hotch nodded. "But you also know that we can't simply trade one young girl for another," he said. "Parrilla has a plan here, and to be honest I'm not really sure what it is yet. We need to gauge his reaction and try to determine what he really wants. We need to try and get him here."

"He won't come here," Reid was quick to reply, cutting off Emily who looked like she had something to say. "He's smart. He took Spencer with very little planning because he knew it was the best way for him to do it without being caught," he said. "Sure he took the wrong girl, but he still got her after only seeing her with Emily once. He won't be tricked into coming here."

"So what do you think he will ask for instead then genius?" Morgan asked.

"Emily," Reid replied. "This isn't just about his daughter anymore. It's about Emily too and he's going to use her to get what he wants."

"Then let him," Emily said confidently. "I don't care what he tries to do to me, I can handle it," she said. "As long as we get Spencer. That's all that matters here."

"Em, you can't put yourself in danger," Morgan warned her, knowing how the brunette could be. "We're going to get her, but we've got to be safe about it," he said. "Hotch knows what he's talking about. We've got to find out Parrilla's plan and then we will come up with our own. She's going to be okay."

"I know I'm sorry," Emily sighed. "I just…Alex…."

"Emily we get it," Rossi interrupted. "You really don't have to explain. We understand. We're all in this. We're here for Alex. It will be okay. Just trust us."

"I do," Emily was quick to assure them. "Of course I do."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The phone rang at exactly 8am, interrupting the temporary silence that filled the conference room, where the team still sat; Garcia now with them, once again attempting to trace the call they were waiting for from Parrilla. Taking a deep breath Emily hit the speakerphone button, the rest of the team practically holding their breath as they all listened closely.

"This is Agent Prentiss," Emily greeted stoically, knowing it was Parrilla on the other end, and not wanting to sound scared or angry.

"Ah Agent Prentiss," Parrilla's voice filled the room. "I hope you have some good news for me."

"I do," Emily replied. "But I want to know how Alex is first. Where is she?"

"Well she's right here," Parrilla told her.

"Let me talk to her," Emily demanded, knowing she was likely going to make Parrilla angry, but needing to know that Spencer was okay before she agreed to any of the man's demands. "Please. Then I'll tell you what you want to know."

There was a shuffling heard over the phone before a quiet, tired sounding voice came on. "M-mom?"

"Alex honey?" Emily replied, immediately worried by how small the teen sounded. "Alex are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," Spencer told her softly. "I'm not hurt…just….tired….hungry…"

"It's going to be okay honey," Emily said, doing her best to sound confident. "Just hang in there," she said before there was a scuffling sound. "Alex?"

"That's enough," Parrilla said. "I want to know about _my_ daughter. Where is she?"

"She'll be here in an hour," Emily replied. "Her and Sandra will be meeting with us here. Is there a number we can call you at when they arrive."

"No," Parrilla was quick to deny, obviously not foolish enough to give them any contact information. "I will call you again and I will give you an address to meet me. I expect you to bring Maggie. Sandra can stay with your team."

"You have to know I can't just bring her to you Isaac," Emily replied, looking to Hotch who simply gave her an encouraging nod. "That isn't how this works."

"Oh really," Parrilla said before the sounds of Spencer's screaming filled the room, Emily immediately panicking.

"Okay, okay," Emily shouted over the screams. "Please don't hurt her. We'll work it out. Whatever you want," she said, ignoring the teams' stares, focused only on Spencer and keeping her safe. "Just…just give me an hour. We'll work this out."

"Great," Parrilla replied evilly. "I'm glad you see it my way. I will talk to you in one hour Agent Prentiss," he said. "One hour."


	7. Chapter 7

**Working like crazy but doing my best to keep updating for you guys! Thanks so much for your patience! -J**

 **Chapter 7**

"Ah Agent Prentiss," Parrilla said, startling Spencer who had just begun to drift off, as he walked in talking on the phone. "I hope you have some good news for me," he said, looking down at Spencer who couldn't help but shiver at the hint of evil in his eyes as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well she's right here," he then said, still watching Spencer as he listened to Emily talk, nodding along with a grin before eventually holding the phone up to Spencer's ear so she could listen, the teen beginning to shake as she noticed the knife that Parrilla was holding in his other hand for the first time.

"M-mom?" Spencer said quietly, doing her best to sound okay, but knowing her exhaustion and fear was probably pretty obvious to her girlfriend's mother.

"Alex honey?" Emily replied, the sound of her voice temporarily making Spencer feel better until she looked back to Parrilla who was still standing over her with a grin. "Alex are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," Spencer said softly, hoping the shaking in her voice wasn't too obvious. "I'm not hurt…just….tired…hungry…" she said weakly, glancing at Parrilla out of the corner of her eye.

"It's going to be okay honey," Emily told her, Spencer's eyes immediately stinging with tears. "Just hang in there," she said before Parrilla pulled the phone away from Spencer's ear.

Wishing she could talk to the older brunette just a little bit longer, Spencer stopped listening to Parrilla's end of the conversation, blocking it out as she did her best to think positive thoughts. Spencer was admittedly getting scared. The longer she spent tied up and alone, the more worried she was getting; feeling sick to her stomach as she thought about all the people she may never see again.

The teen let a tear slip down her cheek, still lost in thought until there was a very sudden and sharp stinging in her arm as Parrilla quickly began to run his knife down her arm causing Spencer to scream out, both in shock and in pain. Obviously hearing what he wanted to hear on the other end of the phone, Parrilla pulled the knife away, Spencer crying openly now as Parrilla told Emily that she had an hour before hanging up the phone.

"There, there Alex," Parrilla said as he put his phone down, stroking a hand over her hair before grabbing her arm, Spencer hit with another round of pain.

"Please….don't," Spencer cried.

"Doesn't look too deep," Parrilla said, looking over her arm. "You'll be fine," he said. "And soon Mommy will be here to make you feel all better."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Parrilla hung up the phone Emily was shaking, the dial tone the only sound in the room as the rest of the team watched her carefully, until Hotch finally reached forward to hang up the phone.

"Emily," Rossi was the first to make a sound, looking worriedly towards the brunette who seemed to be breathing heavily. "He was just trying to scare you. She's probably fine."

"Probably?" Emily replied sharply. "And is that supposed to make me feel better? She's _probably_ fine."

"Em he was just trying to get what he wanted," Morgan tried. "He needed a reaction. Rossi's right. She's probably fine. Parrilla still needs her. You need to keep your head in this. Spencer still needs us."

"Somehow none of that makes me feel better," Emily said, taking deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself down, knowing what her teammates were saying made sense, but not feeling any better. "What are we going to do? How are we supposed to get her there? The mother is never going to allow this. What are we supposed to do?"

"He'll most likely demand that you be the one to bring her," Reid said. "He'll want you alone; no one following behind. Probably no gun or phones either," he continued. "I'm pretty sure this has more to do with you than his daughter at this point."

"But why?" Emily asked sounding frustrated.

"In his mind you ruined things for him," Rossi replied. "You prevented him from killing Grace and you forced him into hiding meaning he hasn't been able to take another girl since then," he explained. "He has most likely spent the last few month so angry with you that it's become personal. He took Spencer thinking she was Alex for a reason. He wants to hurt you but I think it's more than that. He needs a way to get to you."

"Rossi's right," Morgan was quick to agree. "It makes sense. He took Spencer because he needed something to hold over you. I'm willing to bet he's using his daughter as a means to get to you now. He's proposing a switch between the girls but it's more than that," he said. "We can't let her bring Maggie to him alone," he said looking at Hotch.

"We won't," Hotch replied. "When he demands that Emily comes alone we'll follow her at a distance. Unmarked cars. We can place a tracker somewhere on her person," he said. "But unfortunately we have to let her go. It's our only chance at getting Spencer out of there safely."

"He's right," Emily agreed. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen," she added before glancing at her watch. "And now we have less than an hour. We think we know what he's going to ask for. So let's get ready. We need to be prepared. We need to beat him at his own game."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Parrilla's daughter Maggie and her mother had managed to arrive earlier than the team had been expecting, showing up 30 minutes before Parrilla was supposed to call, which gave them enough time to explain the situation. Like they had expected Sandra had immediately told the team there was no way her ex-husband was going anywhere near her daughter, and though they had attempted to rationalize with the woman about the risk Spencer was under without Maggie's help, the mother understandably wouldn't hear it.

"We need to appeal to her in a different way," Hotch said quietly, having pulled Emily aside. "We don't have much time. We need the Hastings."

"Got it," Emily nodded, immediately heading down the hall where Peter and Veronica were still waiting. Knocking lightly on the door before entering, Emily poked her head inside to find the parents sitting together, their heads in their hands, Melissa now with them as well.

"What's going on? Is Spencer okay?" Peter immediately asked upon seeing Emily. "Has something happened?"

"Not exactly," Emily shook her head. "But we do have some progress. Parrilla's daughter and ex-wife have arrived. I talked to Parrilla this morning," she explained. "He wants to see his daughter and has basically implied that it's the only way that I will be able to get Spencer back. We believe he'll want me to be the one to bring Maggie to him but his ex is obviously reluctant. We were hoping that maybe if she talked to you…"

"You're going to trade Spencer for his daughter?" Veronica asked sounding rather surprised.

"Of course not," Emily replied. "We aren't going to put his daughter in danger. We have a plan, but it does rely on Sandra's cooperation. We need Maggie to get to Spencer."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Peter said. "Let's go," he said, getting up and taking Veronica by the arm so she would stand too.

With Emily leading, the trio made their way back down the hall, Emily entering the conference room and giving Hotch a signal as the Hastings stood behind her waiting.

"Sandra this is Peter and Veronica Hastings," Hotch introduced as the couple came into the room. "Your ex-husband took their daughter Spencer believing her to be Agent Prentiss' daughter," he explained. "He still has no idea that he has the wrong girl, which is why he has kept her safe, but we need your help in order to bring her home."

"We know it's scary," Emily chimed in. "But you have to trust us. We have a plan and we aren't going to let anything happen to Maggie. I will be with her the whole time."

"Please," Veronica added, seeing that Sandra still looked rather wary. "We understand your hesitation, but think of our daughter," she said. "We just want to get her back and you're the only one who can help us."

"He hurt those other girls because Maggie left him," Sandra finally said. "I don't understand how you can be so sure that she'll be safe anywhere near him," she said. "I understand what you're saying about your daughter, but I have to do everything I can to protect my daughter too."

"And we completely understand that," Peter said. "But if she doesn't go then we'll lose our daughter," he continued. "She's all alone with him. Your daughter will be with Agent Prentiss and the rest of the team. Please. You're our only hope."

"Mom," Maggie spoke up from where she sat in the corner. "You have to listen to them. Please," she said, getting up and moving to stand next to her mother. "I know that you're scared, but Dad isn't going to hurt me. I can help that girl. I want to. Please."

Sighing, Sandra bit her lip considering her daughter's words for a moment. "You'll be with her the whole time?" She finally asked. "You won't let anything happen to her."

"I promise," Emily replied, looking the older woman right in the eyes. "If we thought the risk was too large we would come up with a different plan, but we're confident in our ability to keep Maggie safe and get Spencer out of there. Please. Trust us."

"Okay then," Sandra nodded with a sigh. "Tell me your plan."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Do you know what's going on?" Alex asked JJ as she stood looking out the blonde's office window, seeing the team gathered together in the bullpen with Spencer's parents as well as a woman and young girl she didn't recognize. "Who are those people?"

"It must be Parrilla's daughter and ex-wife," JJ replied walking up behind the teen and putting an arm around her before steering her away from the window. "Come on why don't you sit down. Try and relax a little."

"I just…" Alex began picking at her nails nervously. "Why are Spencer's parents down there? Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure honey, but I'm sure if something happened your Mom would come tell us," JJ replied. "I'm sure the team has a plan."

"Well shouldn't you be a part of the plan?" Alex asked, desperate to find out what was happening with her girlfriend.

"I'm where I need to be right now," JJ replied, taking Alex's hand in hers, partially to offer comfort as well as to prevent the teen from picking her nails anymore. "I know everything is really scary right now, but if Parrilla's family is down there with the team then they're most likely cooperating, which is good. Having Maggie here should help us get to Spencer."

"I just wish it was over," Alex sighed, leaning over and resting her head on JJ's shoulder. "I hate this. All I can think about is Spencer and how scared she must be. I just want to see her again," she said, her voice cracking as JJ rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"You will Sweetie," JJ told her. "Spencer is so smart and so strong," she said. "Plus I just know that she's going to do whatever she can to come home to you."

"Thanks," Alex said, leaning back and wiping away a few tears. "But do you really think she'll still want to be with me after all of this?" She asked quietly. "I mean all of this is such a mess and that's because of me."

"It's not because of you," JJ quickly assured her. "And I most definitely think Spencer will still want to be with you after all of this. In fact I know it," she said. "That girl cares about you so much. She's crazy about you; nothing is going to change that."

"I'm pretty crazy about her too," Alex said with a small smile. "I just need them to bring her home."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As soon as her phone began to ring Emily quickly ushered Maggie over, the team having decided that the teen speaking to her father may help them. "Just remember what we told you," Emily instructed the teen. "Just talk to him. Try to appeal to him. Ask about Alex."

"Got it," Maggie nodded, as Morgan reached forward and hit the button for the speakerphone. "Dad?"

"M-Maggie?" Parrilla replied obviously surprised, having not expected to hear his daughter's voice. "Is that you?"

"Dad what's going on?" Maggie asked, following the team's advice on where she should lead the conversation. "What are you doing with that girl? This is wrong."

"I wanted to see you," Parrilla replied. "They hid you from me. They made it so I couldn't see you. I just wanted to see you again."

"This isn't right dad," Maggie said. "There must have been a better way. That girl hasn't done anything wrong. Neither did those girls from before," she said. "Please Dad. Please let Alex go. Bring her home."

"I want to see you first," Parrilla replied. "I need to see you."

"You can," Maggie told him. "You can come here and we can see each other. We can sit down and talk."

"No," Parrilla was quick to disagree. "I won't come there. They'll take me and they won't let me see you," he said. "No. We have to do this my way. I want you to come to me. If they want the girl back they will come to me. I want to speak to Agent Prentiss."

"Isaac," Emily said after a short pause. "Listen to your daughter. Listen to what she's telling you. Please."

"No you listen," Parrilla replied in anger. "Do I need to remind you what happened last time you didn't listen to me? Do I need to use your daughter again?"

"No, no you don't need to do that," Emily said quickly, glancing at Peter and Veronica both of whom looked rather confused. "We'll do this your way then. What do you want?"

"In just over an hour I will call you with an address," Parrilla replied. "When I do you; and only you, will take Maggie and you will immediately bring her to that address," he instructed. "You will come alone. No cell phone, no gun and absolutely no tracking devices. If I find anything on you when you get there or I find out that you were followed than your daughter will pay. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Emily said swallowing hard as she did her best to ignore the worried looks on the Hastings' faces. "I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really looking forward to writing the next couple chapters of this story, and I really hope you guys will like it! Thanks so much for sticking with me!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 8**

Upon hanging up the phone Emily looked towards Peter and Veronica nervously, afraid of the couple's reaction as they both looked rather anxious themselves.

"What did he mean?" Veronica eventually asked. "He said "Do I need to use your daughter again?" What did that mean? What did he do to her?"

"Veronica listen…" Emily began before Peter cut her off.

"She asked you a question," Peter said angrily. "What was that man talking about? What did he do to our daughter?"

"We don't really know," Hotch intervened seeing the fear stricken look on the brunette profiler's face. "But the last time Agent Prentiss was on the phone with Parrilla we heard Spencer scream," he explained, interrupting Peter before he could reply. "Technically we don't really know what happened to her, but I can assure you that she's alive. Parrilla needs her and he knows that. It's likely that he inflicted some sort of pain, but she's going to be okay."

"Oh that's just so reassuring," Peter replied sarcastically. "God only knows what this lunatic has done to my daughter, but I'm sure she'll be just fine," he continued. "I want her out of there right now. I don't care what you have to do, you are getting her out," he said, banging his fist on the desk in front of him.

"That's our plan," Rossi told him calmly. "Getting your daughter out safely is our number one priority," he said. "I know it's difficult, but you need to try and trust us. We've dealt with these situations before. We know what we're doing and we do have a plan."

"Well what is it then?" Veronica asked. "How are you going to get Spencer out safely if Emily is the only one going to get her?"

"She won't be the only one," Morgan replied. "We've got this covered," he said before the team began discussing their plan, doing their best to ensure that the Hastings as well as Sandra and Maggie understood everything that was going to happen.

Though she knew she should be listening since she was central to the plan, Emily couldn't seem to focus, lost in thought as the team talked. The brunette knew she was doing the right thing for Spencer, and she was willing to do whatever it took, but she was also aware that Alex and JJ were going to hate the team's plan.

"Prentiss," Hotch called, noticing that she was looking rather spaced out. "Are you listening? We need to make sure you're aware of what's going to happen."

"I…I got it," Emily nodded even though she still looked out of it. "But I uh…I need to go talk to Jen," she said. "And Alex. I'll be right back," she said, walking away before anyone could argue and heading straight for JJ's office.

Not bothering to knock, Emily opened the door to the office wide, finding JJ sitting at her desk looking over files, while Alex lay on the couch with a book in her hand that she clearly wasn't reading.

"Hey Em," JJ greeted, looking up from her work. "What's going on? "

"Did something happen?" Alex asked straight away, sitting up and dropping the book.

"No uh…not really," Emily replied uneasily. "Listen honey I will explain in a minute okay? I just need to talk to Mum for a minute," she said looking to JJ who nodded, getting up from behind her desk. "We'll just be right outside," she told Alex, leading JJ out of the office and closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" JJ asked quietly, recognizing the anxiety written all over Emily's face. "Spencer's okay isn't she?"

"So far she's okay, but we've got to make a move soon," Emily replied, picking her nails. "I know you probably already figured this one out but Parrilla wants me," she said. "The team has a plan but Parrilla wants me to bring his daughter to him. It's the only way I'm getting to Spencer."

"Well what's the plan then?" JJ asked already sounding nervous. "Hotch isn't really going to let you go there alone is he?"

"No, the team plans to follow close enough to see me but far enough away that they won't be spotted," Emily quickly assured her. "When the time is right and we have eyes on Spencer they'll make their move," she explained. "I know it's not the most perfect plan but…it's a risk we have to take."

"I understand," JJ nodded, though she still looked rather nervous. "The team…I trust them," she said. "You look a little…nervous though. You know you don't have to do this right? The team can find another way."

"No this is our only way…the best way," Emily replied. "It's just….Alex….I'm just…" Emily struggled to find the right words. "She's not going to like this and….Jen I need you to promise me that if something happens to me…"

"Em," JJ tried to interrupt.

"No please," Emily cut her off, needing to get her fears off her chest. "I know we aren't supposed to talk like this, and we need to be positive and believe in the team but I just…I need to do this," she explained, JJ eventually nodding her understanding. "I need to know that you'll take care of her and love her and make sure she knows how sorry I am. And Henry…he needs to know how much I loved him."

"Okay," JJ nodded, her eyes beginning to water. "But I swear to God Emily Prentiss if you go and get yourself killed, I'm going to kick your ass," she said, laughing through the tears as Emily pulled her in for a kiss just as the office door opened.

"Mom? What's happening?" Alex asked nervously, obviously too anxious to wait for her mothers to return to the office. "Please tell me."

"Everything is fine," Emily assured her, reaching out and putting and arm around her. "Spencer is still fine and we're going to go get her," she said, biting her lip as she got to the part that she really wished she didn't have to share. " _I'm_ going to get her. Parrilla wants me to bring his daughter to him and in return I will be able to take Spencer home. The team has a plan," she said quickly, seeing the teen beginning to panic.

"But why does it have to be you?" Alex asked tearfully. "Why can't someone else go? Please?"

"This is the way it has to be honey, I'm sorry," Emily said. "Parrilla's main condition was that I need to be the one to bring Maggie," she said, running her fingers through Alex's hair. "The team will be following me. It's going to be fine. I'll be perfectly safe."

"No, no," Alex cried shaking her head as Emily immediately pulled her to her chest, the teen's cries drawing the attention of the rest of the team who were still gathered together in the bullpen. "He already shot you once…you can't….please….I don't….I can't lose you both."

"You aren't going to," Emily said sounding as confident as she could. "Spencer and I are going to be just fine baby," she assured her. "But I have to do this. I have to do this for Spencer. It's going to be okay. I'll be okay," she said, rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's back as she continued to sob.

Her heart breaking at the sight, JJ simply stood next to her family, doing her best to block Alex from the view of the bullpen, while stroking a comforting hand up and down Emily's back, knowing how difficult this conversation was for the older brunette. "It's going to be okay," JJ whispered reassuringly, placing a kiss on the side of Alex's head.

"It'll be okay," Emily repeated as JJ wrapped her arms around both her an Alex, the three of them standing there silent besides the sound of Alex's crying.

"Emily," Hotch called from down in the bullpen a few minutes later, interrupting the family moment, as the brunette pulled away from her daughter and fiancé so she could look towards her boss. "Your phone."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Prentiss," Emily answered her phone, keeping her eyes focused on her desk and away from her daughter who was still crying in JJ's arms outside her office.

"1253 Gage Avenue. 20 minutes," came Parrilla's reply, getting straight to the point. "You know the area?"

"I'm familiar with it yes," Emily replied, watching as Garcia began typing on the nearest computer in an attempt to bring up a satellite image of the address.

"Good," Parrilla said. "You come with Maggie. When you get there, both of you get out of the car. I want to see that she's there before I come with Alex. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Emily told him; taking a deep breath as she tried to calm the nerves she could feel, unsure if she could really trust the man.

"Perfect. And I don't need to remind you of my earlier rules do I?" Parrilla asked.

"No," Emily replied. "I'll come alone. No phone, no gun and no tracking devices," she recited. "I won't do anything to hurt my chances of getting my daughter back," she said, looking towards Peter and Veronica who were listening closely. "You can trust that."

"Okay then, I will be seeing you soon then Agent Prentiss," Parrilla said before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"You ready for this?" Hotch asked as soon as the call was over, seeing the look of doubt flash across the brunette's face.

"I've got this," Emily nodded. "You guys will be with me the whole time and I've got a tracker in my belt," she said. "It's a solid plan. We've got this."

"Okay, well then let's get moving," Hotch ordered as Rossi, Reid and Morgan all stood from their seats, ready to take action and get Spencer home.

"No, Mom," Alex called, having escaped JJ's arms as she ran towards her mother. "Please…don't go….I don't want you to…please…." the teen begged, sobbing as she threw her arms around Emily's waist. "I don't want you both to get hurt. Please."

"Alex it's going to be fine," Emily said, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking as her heart broke at the sound of her daughter's cries. "I'm going to go get Spencer and then we're all going to go home. It's going to be okay," she said, stroking a hand down her daughter's back, doing her best to comfort her, while watching the clock, knowing they needed to get moving. "Honey I have to go."

"No," Alex said, her arms tightening.

"Jen," Emily then said, looking up to the blonde who nodded understandingly before wrapping her arms around Alex as Emily pulled the teen's arms apart so she could free herself.

"I love you," JJ said as Alex struggled against her hold.

"I love you both," Emily replied trying not to focus on her daughter's distress. "I will be back," she said, sounding as confident as she could.

"I sent the satellite images to all your phones," Garcia said as she stood up, walking over to help JJ who was struggling with Alex. "You should at least take a look before you leave."

"Got it, thanks Garcia," Emily replied before following the team and Maggie towards the elevator, the last thing she saw before the doors closed, being Alex sobbing in JJ and Penelope's arms.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Are you nervous?" Maggie asked Emily from where she sat in the passenger seat, watching the road as they drove along.

"No of course not," Emily replied. "I trust my team," she said looking up at her review mirror to see the black SUV still following quite a ways away before turning towards the teen. "Are you nervous?"

"I trust you guys," Maggie replied, though it didn't answer the profiler's question. "And I can't imagine that my dad would hurt me," she said. "I just…It's been so long since we've seen each other. You know I never meant to hurt him…leaving like that. I….it was just easier you know? Living with my mom made more sense."

"You know this isn't your fault," Emily assured the teen, not missing the look of guilt on her face. "Your father loves you so much but he's…he's sick," she said, looking for an easy way to explain it to the young girl. "We can get him help though. When we get Spencer we can bring him with us and get him the help he needs. No matter what he did he's still your father. It's okay for you to still want him to be okay."

"How did you know?" Maggie asked sounding surprised. "I never said…"

"You didn't need to," Emily replied with a small smile. "I could see it when you got here. When you were so insistent about helping," she explained. "It's okay. I understand."

Nodding Maggie fell quiet for a moment before once again turning her attention towards Emily. "So what's going to happen when we get there again?" She asked quietly.

"Well from what we can tell the address is for some abandoned building," Emily told her. "I expect your Father will already be there, so we'll park and wait a minute before getting out of the car to give the rest of the team a chance to park a few lots down where there's another building with a view of where we'll be," she explained. "We will get out of the car and wait for your Dad to show himself. We need to stall as long as possible, which will rely a lot on you. As soon as my team has a visual on Spencer they'll make their move."

"Right," Maggie once again nodded her understanding. "Sounds easy enough."

"Hopefully it will be that simple," Emily said, hiding the doubts that she currently had.

"Do you really think that he'll just hand her over though?" Maggie then asked, voicing Emily's main doubt.

"I think that this is our best chance," Emily replied. "And right now I will take any chance I get to bring Spencer home to her parents and my daughter."

"Your daughter, Alex…her and Spencer…they're…close?" Maggie asked uncertainly.

"They're best friends," Emily nodded. "And they're more than that," she revealed. "Her parents have no idea though. Spencer wasn't ready to tell them quite yet. She and I talked about that a lot. That's why your Dad mistook her for my daughter; he saw me walking with her…giving her advice."

"I take it you like her then? As Alex's girlfriend I mean?" Maggie continued, the conversation easing her nerves some.

"You know to be honest I was a little worried at first," Emily admitted. "I mean they're such good friends and I didn't want them to lose that," she said. "But now. Seeing them together…I don't think I could ask for a better person for my daughter."

"Well that's good," Maggie smiled. "I've been on a few dates recently and my mom is always reminding me that finding someone who treats me right is the most important thing," she said.

"That sounds like pretty good advice to me," Emily said as she took in her surroundings. "Looks like we're here," she said, pulling the car towards the abandoned building, not looking back to see where the team was in case they were being watched. "You ready for this?" She asked, turning to Maggie as she mentally counted to sixty.

"I'm ready," Maggie nodded.

"Okay," Emily replied, taking a deep breath. "Just be aware of your surroundings and stay close okay?"

"Okay," Maggie said, following as Emily got out of the car, the older brunette making quick work of getting around the car to stand next to the teen. "I don't see anyone else," she then said, following close to Emily as they walked around the car together.

"Me either," Emily replied, taking Maggie's hand in hers. "Maybe he's in there," she said looking around as she nodded her head towards the run down building in front of them.

"We aren't going in there are we?" Maggie asked.

"No," Emily replied quietly, just as she heard a noise to her right, drawing her attention away from the teen.

At the same time Maggie saw something running towards, gasping as she let go of Emily's hand. "Buddy!" She exclaimed, bending down to greet the dog that was running towards her.

"No," Emily turned towards the teen, realizing what was happening just as she was hit hard in the back of the head before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you guys are probably wanting to strangle me with all these cliffhangers, but I just can't help it! Rest assured though this story is slowly coming to an end. Perhaps another chapter or two before we move on to the next story!**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with me even if I do leave you hanging on cliffs every chapter!** **J**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 9**

"Alright pull in here," Hotch instructed Morgan, pointing towards the lot of an abandoned building not far down the road from where Emily was pulling in to meet Parrilla. "We need to make sure we're out of sight but we need to get eyes on Emily."

"If we park along the fence there we should be blocked by the bushes but still be able to see," Reid said, Morgan following his instructions. "I'm willing to bet Parrilla is somewhere on the lot over there. He would have wanted to watch Emily come in and make sure she was alone," he said. "And chances are he's got a plan."

"Do you think he's going to try and take Maggie?" Morgan asked, looking around the car at his three colleagues.

"He could," Rossi replied. "Or he could try to take Emily. Or both of them," he continued. "It's very unlikely he'll simply come with Spencer and hand her over. It just doesn't make sense. This can't be his end game, and Prentiss knows that."

"She'll be on high alert and we'll be ready when he makes his move," Hotch added before turning towards Reid who was watching Emily's SUV through a set of binoculars. "Can you see them Reid?"

"Emily and Maggie are getting out of the car," Reid told them. "So far no sign of Parrilla or anyone else that I can see," he said, looking around, obviously searching for anyone near Emily. "Oh shoot," he then said. "They moved, they're being blocked by a tree or something. I can't really see them."

"Should I pull up a little?" Morgan asked.

"Better not," Rossi replied. "We might draw attention to ourselves. Parrilla could be watching," he said. "Can you see anything at all Reid?"

"I've got the back of Emily's head, but I can't see Maggie," Reid replied. "Emily seems to be looking for something," he said, pausing for a moment as he continued to watch. "I think something's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, not wanting to rush over there in case it put Spencer in danger, while Morgan took the car out of park, ready to take off as soon as he gets the order. "Reid what's going on?"

"We need to get over there," Reid said, a hint of panic in his voice, which made Morgan immediately take his foot off the brake as she slammed on the gas petal so he could drive down the road as fast as he could.

"Emily's on the move," Rossi said, watching the little red dot on his phone that was connected to the tracker in Emily's belt. "They're moving fast."

"What the hell is going on," Hotch said, as Morgan pulled up next to Emily's car. "Wait Morgan stop, Maggie's still here," he said, pointing to the ground where Maggie was lying on the ground, clutching her head.

Slamming on the brakes, Morgan put the car in park as all 4 men jumped out of the car, Rossi being the first to make it to Maggie, immediately putting his arms around the teen.

"It's okay, it's okay," Rossi said, seeing a large gash across the brunette's forehead. "Just try and lay still."

"Maggie where is Agent Prentiss? What happened? Do you remember?" Hotch asked, as both he and Morgan looked around for any trace of another car.

"He took her," Maggie answered shakily. "There was…buddy…m-my dog and then...then he came and he hit her," she tried to explain. "I tried to help…t-to s-stop him but then he hit me too. They're…they're gone."

"Car tracks go that way," Morgan pointed. "Rossi you still got that tracker thing on there?"

"Got it." Rossi replied as he and Morgan were already heading back to the car.

"Good," Hotch said. "Reid take Maggie to the hospital. She needs to get her head checked," he instructed while getting into the SUV. "Call her mom and have Anderson bring her to meet you there. You'll have to tell JJ what happened. Tell her we'll call her as soon as we have them."

"Got it," Reid nodded, helping Maggie to her feet as he watched his teammates drive away, praying that they would bring Emily and Spencer home safely."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Every time the team went out Garcia prayed. Though she wasn't a particularly religious person, the bubbly blonde needed the comfort brought through a silent prayer whenever she was away from her pseudo family, hoping for their safe return. As she sat with JJ, Alex, the Hastings and Sandra, Garcia closed her eyes, thinking of Emily and Spencer, hoping with everything she had that the two people, who were so important to her best friend and niece, would come home safely.

As she sat next to Alex, who was still sniffling quietly, the technical analyst was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the sound of her cell phone ringing in her pocket.

"I think that's you," Alex said quietly, tugging on Garcia's sleeve to get her attention before gesturing towards her pocket. "Your phone."

"Oh uh right…thanks," Garcia replied, pulling the phone out and checking her caller i.d, her blood running cold as she saw it was Reid, knowing he wouldn't call her personal phone if it was good news. Doing her best not to look at JJ, the blonde answered the call with the steadiest voice she could muster, "Penelope Garcia."

"Garcia, I need you to stay calm," Reid said by way of greeting as Garcia tried to keep her breathing steady. "Something happened. Parrilla got Emily," he said. "The guys are following her tracker, and they shouldn't be far behind him, but it may still be awhile. I've got Maggie with me. She's okay, but she was hit in the head. I'm going to take her to the hospital. I need you to get Anderson to bring Sandra to meet us. Can you do that?"

"I can do that," Garcia replied, still avoiding eye contact with any of the people sitting around her. "Is there….what else?"

"Spencer wasn't with him," Reid replied. "JJ's going to ask questions," he said, sounding worried. "You'll…you can't lie to her," he sighed. "Tell her what you need to…the Hastings too. Hotch will call as soon as they have news."

"Okay…got it," Garcia said, suddenly wishing she didn't have to hang up. "We'll talk soon."

"Pen who was that?" JJ asked as soon as Garcia had taken the phone away from her ear. "What's going on?"

"That was Reid," Garcia answered before immediately turning her attention towards Sandra. "There was a bit of an…incident," she said carefully. "She's fine but apparently Maggie got a bit of a bonk on the head. Reid is taking her to the hospital to have her checked out just to be safe. I'm going to text Agent Anderson and he'll take you there to meet them," she explained, ignoring the other questioning eyes around her.

"Where's the rest of the team Garcia?" JJ asked.

"And where's Spencer?" Peter demanded.

"The uh…the team is…following Emily," Garcia replied, feeling Alex stiffen in her seat next to her.

"Following Emily where?" JJ asked, beginning to sound slightly irritated. "What the hell is going on?"

"And where is our daughter?" Veronica said, irritation in her voice as well, not liking being ignored.

Feeling pressured, Garcia could feel herself beginning to sweat as JJ and the Hastings stared her down wanting answers. "Penelope?" Alex finally said, the fear and sadness in her voice tugging at the blonde's heartstrings. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Garcia replied, her eyes instantly filling with tears despite her best efforts to hold them back. "Emily's with Parrilla," she finally said. "He hit Maggie and left her but he took Emily. The team is following the tracker we put in her belt though and they really shouldn't be far behind them," she said doing her best to sound reassuring as she watched Alex's face once again crumble as she burst into tears, JJ doing her best to remain stoic as she comforted the teen.

"W-what about Spencer?" Alex asked through the tears.

"Yes where is she?" Peter added.

"I...she wasn't with them," Garcia replied sadly. "I'm…I'm sorry b-but he still has her."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex wasn't sure what was happening but she felt frozen. Ever since Penelope had told her what had happened she felt like she couldn't move; couldn't talk. She could feel JJ's eyes watching her carefully, though the blonde was trying to keep the Hastings calm at the same time. Garcia had left to take Sandra to Agent Anderson, something Alex was grateful for as she really didn't want her mother's best friend fussing over her at the moment. The teen knew she was shaking, and she felt sick to her stomach with worry, and yet she still couldn't will herself to do anything.

"Lex?" JJ finally called, having turned her attention away from Peter and Veronica, worried about her daughter's lack of movement. "Alex? Honey," she reached out to touch the teen's hand causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you let her go?" Alex asked, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why didn't you ask her to stay?"

"Honey you know it wouldn't have mattered," JJ replied, her voice even and calm. "Your mother wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she didn't go. She needs to be the one to help Spencer. It's who she is baby."

"You should have done something," Alex shook her head angrily. "You could have stopped her. I know you could have."

"Alex," JJ tried to reason, only to have the teen push her chair back in anger before getting up a storming off in the direction of the bathroom.

Standing up JJ hesitated, wanting to follow her daughter, but realizing that might only result in more anger from the young brunette.

"I'll go," Melissa Hastings said from behind the blonde, having witnessed the teen's storming off when she came searching for her parents. "I'll make sure she's okay," she said before making her way towards the women's washroom, not waiting for a reply from JJ. "Alex?" She called once she was inside, not immediately seeing her sister's friend.

"M-Melissa?" Alex called back from inside one of the stalls, recognizing the voice as she opened the door and peered out.

"You okay?" Melissa asked, though it seemed like a pretty silly question considering the tears running down the younger girl's face.

"N-no, not really," Alex shook her head, relieved when the taller brunette immediately came forward and wrapped her in a hug. Though she normally didn't spend all that much time with Melissa, Alex felt an immediate sense of relief in the offered comfort from someone so closely associated with Spencer.

"I heard about your mom," Melissa said as she rubbed a hand up and down Alex's back in comfort. "I know you're probably scared that he has her now, but I think it's good for Spencer. If your mom is there than that means they'll be closer to bringing her home. The team is on their way there right?"

"I g-guess," Alex replied shakily. "I'm just scared," she admitted. "What if he just kills my mom? What if he kills Spencer before the team gets there? I can't lose them. I don't want to lose them."

"You won't," Melissa assured her. "Your mom is good at what she does. She'll get them out of this," she said. "Plus Spencer's not going to go down without a fight either. She's not going to just let herself be taken away from you."

Not sure if Melissa was implying what she thought she was, Alex looked at the older brunette curiously, unsure of how to ask the question without giving herself away. "Did….did she…"

"She didn't have to," Melissa replied. "Spencer's been acting differently…talking differently; about you I mean," she shrugged. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. I mean I knew she cared about you a lot, but I guessed that things had changed recently."

"Do your parents know?" Alex asked nervously.

"No, God no," Melissa shook her head. "Those two aren't around nearly enough to notice those kinds of things," she said. "I mean you know how they are. As long as we're both keeping our grades up they really can't be bothered with us. For what it's worth though I'm really happy for you two."

"Really?" Alex said sounding surprised.

"Of course," Melissa replied, holding Alex back at arms length so she could see her face. "You make her happy. And I know how close you two are. I think it's great," she said with a small smile. "And I really do believe she's going to be okay. You should too."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, doing her best to smile through her tears, just as the bathroom door opened to reveal her blonde mother. "Hi," Alex greeted quietly with a small wave.

"You okay sweetie?" JJ asked carefully, not wanting to upset the teen.

"I'm okay," Alex replied, wiping her tears away before approaching the blonde and throwing her arms around her. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I know Mom would have gone no matter what," she said. "I'm just…I'm scared."

"I know baby," JJ said, kissing the top of Alex's head. "But it will be okay. They'll be okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Wake up," Parrilla demanded tossing a pail of cold water at Emily's face, shocking her awake as she sat up sputtering and coughing.

Still coughing and feeling slightly groggy, Emily struggled to get her bearings; unsure of where she was and not remembering how she had gotten where ever she happened to be. It wasn't until the brunette set eyes on the man standing over her that she finally realized where she was and what had happened. Struck by what this meant, Emily immediately began searching around her until her eyes fell on the young brunette laying motionless on a bed in the corner.

"She must have drifted off while I was gone," Parrilla said, following Emily's eyes. "I'm not sure she has been sleeping well since we got here," he said, watching as Emily crawled over to the teen, allowing it since he knew there was no where else for her to go.

"Alex," Emily called, running her hand over's Spencer's head. "Sweetie wake up. Alex."

"Hmmm…wha…." Spencer squinted her eyes open, obviously disoriented as she stared at Emily for a moment, trying to process what she was seeing. "Em….Mom?" She saved herself, realizing that Parrilla was still in the room. " What's…what's going on? W-why are you here?"

"It's going to be okay," Emily quickly assured the teen, continuing to stroke her fingers through her long hair, knowing that Spencer could use the comfort. "I'm here now. You're okay. We'll be okay."

"I want to go home," Spencer choked out with a sob, finally breaking down at the sight of her girlfriend's mother, feeling frightened by the fact that Emily was obviously there alone and in Parrilla's grasp.

"I know baby, I know," Emily said, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she placed a kiss on the teen's forehead, praying to God that the team wasn't too far behind them. "We will."

"You know you shouldn't lie to her," Parrilla interrupted to moment between the two brunettes. "I mean does it really seem like you'll be going home anytime soon to you?"

"I kept up my end of the deal Isaac," Emily replied, slowly standing and positioning herself so she was blocking Spencer in case Parrilla tried to make any surprise moves. "I brought Maggie to you. You could have been with your daughter, but instead you brought me here. You agreed to bring Alex back to me Isaac. This isn't what was supposed to happen."

"Yeah because I really believe that you were just going to hand Maggie over to me," Parrilla snapped back. "I know how these things work Agent Prentiss, so I decided I wanted something else instead. You."

"You have to know this isn't going to work Isaac," Emily said. "If you know how this works than you know my team is going to be here," she said. "You need to just give up. Come back to the BAU with me. You can see your daughter. She's worried about you. Please. For Maggie."

"Maggie doesn't want to see me," Parrilla shook his head, pulling a knife out from behind his back. "She doesn't need me anymore remember. She's the one that left me," he said. "She'll be fine. You and your daughter on the other hand may not fair quite as well."

"You can't do this," Emily said, knowing she needed to buy herself some time since she had faith that the team would be close. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Parrilla replied. "What do I really have to lose here? Please give me one good reason."

"This isn't my daughter," Emily said the only thing she could think to stall the man in front of her.

"You….you're lying," Parrilla stuttered, looking suddenly unsure of himself. "I saw you with her."

"You saw me walking through my neighbourhood with a teenage girl and you drew the obvious conclusion," Emily replied, watching Parrilla carefully as she formulated a plan in her head. "You figured I had a daughter, and I do. My daughter is Alexandra," she explained, keeping Parrilla's attention on her. "However the girl behind me is Spencer Hastings. She's my daughter's best friend and she lives across the street. You got the wrong girl Isaac."

"No…you're wrong," Parrilla shook his head in agitation. "She told me she was Alexandra. She _is_ your daughter."

"She told you what she knew you wanted to hear," Emily said. "She said what she needed to, to stay alive. She's a smart girl, and she would do whatever it takes to protect Alex…to protect my daughter," she said, wishing she could turn to the teen behind her, who was still sniffling, but keeping her attention focused on Parrilla. "Just look at her Isaac. She doesn't look like me for a reason. It's true. You know I'm not lying."

"No…I….it can't be," Parrilla shook his head, sounding increasingly angry. "No," he said, lowering the knife just enough to give Emily the chance she needed, as the brunette immediately lunged towards the taller man, surprising him as she knocked him off his feet, just as the door to the room banged open.

"FBI!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this story is definitely winding down but I've got plans for the next one already so worry not! There will be one more chapter after this one to wrap it up, because honestly I just couldn't resist one more cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I just love it!**

 **Hope you enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 10**

"FBI! FREEZE!" Morgan shouted from where he had kicked the door open. "Isaac Parrilla, stop struggling," he said, watching as Emily and Parrilla continued to struggle against each other on the floor, Emily still on top as she attempted to gain control of the knife in Parrilla's hand. "Parrilla, I said FREEZE," he tried again, his gun still trained on the pair though he was unable to do anything since it would risk injuring Emily.

"Give up Isaac," Emily said through clenched teeth, feeling the knife dig in to her arm as she continued to try and get the man to release the weapon. "It's over," she said, grabbing his wrist and continually banging it against the floor until he finally let go.

"No! No!" Isaac shouted as Emily quickly got to her feet and Morgan moved in front of him with his gun pointed straight ahead. "You lied! You weren't supposed to be followed."

"Yeah well you lied too," Emily replied, glaring at the man.

"You okay?" Morgan asked Emily, not turning his head in case Parrilla made a move.

"I'm alright," Emily said, unconcerned by the blood running down her arm, wanting to move to Spencer who was still crying, but knowing she needed to wait until Parrilla was fully subdued.

"Good," Morgan nodded. "Alright Parrilla I need you to lay on your stomach and put your hands behind your head. Don't make any sudden movements. No funny business," he said since he was still waiting for the rest of the team to finish clearing the rest of the building they were in.

Not moving right away, Emily watched carefully as Parrilla seemed to consider his options, hesitating as his intensions became obvious in his eyes.

"Don't do it," Emily said before Parrilla could make a move. "Think about Maggie," she said. "She's worried about you….she wants to see you Isaac. Don't make him shoot you. Just give up. Do it for your daughter. Do it for Maggie."

Staring at Emily, Parrilla took a deep breath before complying with Morgan's request, turning over and putting his hands behind his head just as the rest of the team appeared in the doorway. "We've got him," Morgan told them as he moved to cuff Parrilla before pulling him to his feet. "It's over."

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Emily felt her legs giving out, struggling to keep herself up as she made her way over to Spencer. "Spencer, Spencer it's okay," she assured the teen using Parrilla's knife to cut the ties holding Spencer's wrists to the bed. "It's over honey. You're okay," she said, Spencer throwing her arms around her neck as soon as she was free.

"T-thank you," Spencer sobbed, her tears immediately soaking Emily's shirt. "Thank you."

"What do you say we get you out of here okay?" Emily suggested, feeling Spencer nod against her shoulder before helping her to her feet and placing a kiss on the teen's forehead. "It's over. You're safe."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Sitting in the bullpen with the Hastings, clutching Alex's hand, JJ couldn't help but feel nervous, bouncing her leg up and down as she waited for news on Emily and Spencer. Though she appeared calmer than she originally was, the blonde could tell that Alex was still rather anxious as she continually squeezed JJ's hand as she fought back tears.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Veronica finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them more than 15 minutes ago. "Shouldn't your team be there by now?"

"They won't call until it's over," JJ replied, doing her best to keep her voice steady. "If they followed Parrilla to where he was keeping Spencer they wouldn't have time to make any calls until they had Emily and Spencer," she explained. "I imagine it won't be long now. They'll call as soon as they can."

Nodding, Veronica returned her attention to the floor, neither she nor Peter or Melissa, saying a word as they all sat separately, offering each other no form of comfort. With nothing more to do than wait, everyone once again fell silent, Melissa occasionally sharing reassuring looks with Alex, who was becoming increasingly anxious with each passing minute. It wasn't until JJ's phone began to ring some ten minutes later that they all seemed to freeze, watching carefully as JJ answered the call.

"Rossi?" JJ greeted nervously.

"Actually it's me," Emily's voice greeted her, sounding exhausted. "I don't have my phone so I had to borrow Rossi's."

"Thank God Emily," JJ said, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt Alex relax next to her. "Are you okay? Do you have Spencer?"

"She's here, she's okay," Emily quickly assured her. "She's got a pretty nasty cut on her arm though so we're on the way to the hospital. Think you can bring the Hastings to meet us there?"

"We'll leave right away," JJ replied. "You know you didn't answer me though. Are you okay?" She asked again, not surprised by the brunette ignoring the question.

"I'm okay," Emily sighed. "I probably need stitches but trust me I've been in worse shape. Is Lex okay?"

"She will be," JJ said, turning to the teen who gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Listen we'll see you soon okay? I love you."

"I love you too Jen," Emily replied. "See you soon," she said before hanging up.

Pressing the end button on her phone, JJ let out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair before turning towards the Hastings who were watching her expectantly.

"She's okay," JJ told them. "She's a little cut up so they're on the way to the hospital. I can take you there," she said, Peter, Veronica and Melissa nodding as they all stood up, anxious to get to Spencer.

"Is Mom okay?" Alex asked quietly, standing up with JJ, still holding her hand.

"She's okay," JJ nodded. "She thinks she needs stitches, which she'll probably whine about, but she'll be okay," she said with a laugh. "Come on. Let's go get her."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Leading the Hastings through the hospital hallways, Alex continued to hold JJ's hand, letting the blonde pull her around as they searched for the team. Though she knew both Spencer and her Mom were okay, the teen couldn't help feeling anxious, knowing she wouldn't feel better until she saw both her mother and her girlfriend for herself.

"Morgan," JJ called, having spotted her colleague down the hall, Derek looking up at the sound of his name.

"They're alright," he quickly assured the group. "The doctor is with Spencer now. She's pretty shaken up, and needs stitches in her arm," he explained to Peter and Veronica. "They'll want to talk to you."

"I'll take them," Rossi suggested, gesturing towards the family to follow him.

"Where's Emily?" JJ then asked turning back towards Morgan.

"Getting stitched up down the hall," he said pointing towards the room where the brunette was being treated. "She said to send you down as soon as you got here."

"Thanks Derek," JJ replied, not wanting to waste a second as she pulled Alex down the hall to where Emily was, stopping at the door and peeking her head inside to find the brunette holding her arm out while it was being stitched up by one of the doctors. "You just couldn't resist getting yourself all banged up huh?"

"It's barely a scratch," Emily replied with a grin, just as the doctor finished her stitches and began wrapping her arm up. "You two okay?"

"Much better now," JJ smiled, approaching the brunette as the doctor finished up and left without a word. "You sure you're okay?" She asked, running her hand over her fiancé's head.

"Never better," Emily said, smiling as JJ leaned forward and joined their lips, relishing in the blonde for a moment before turning her attention towards her daughter. "Lex? You okay honey?"

"Mmm hmm," Alex nodded, though her eyes became glassy as they filled with tears. "I'm o-okay," she tried to assure her mother; though it was obvious that she was barely keeping it together.

"Hey," Emily said, tilting her head, obviously not believing the teen. "Come here," she said opening up her arms, Alex immediately letting go of JJ's hand before falling into her mother's arms as she once again burst into tears. "Shhhh, it's okay. Everything's okay now. It's all over," she whispered, kissing the young brunette's head while rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You're okay," Alex whispered once she had calmed herself down enough to speak. "You're okay."

"It's just a scratch," Emily replied not breaking the hug since Alex had yet to pull away. "Barely even hurts."

"And Parrilla?" Alex asked pulling back so she could look her mother in the eyes.

"He's in custody," Emily told her. "Hotch went back with the locals to make sure everything was sorted out properly," she explained. "You don't have to worry. He's going away for a very long time."

Nodding, Alex bit her lip, obviously considering something carefully. "H-how was Spencer when you saw her?" She finally asked. "Was she okay?"

"She was pretty shaken up," Emily replied honestly, knowing she needed to tell the teen the truth. "She was fairly dehydrated and had a rather nasty cut on her arm but she was still okay. She asked about you on the way here. She sounded pretty worried," she said, watching as Alex simply nodded her head absentmindedly. "You should go see her."

"Her parents just got there," Alex shook her head. "I wanted to give them some time alone," she said. "Plus I'm not really sure her parents would want me hanging around right now. I thought I would wait for them to leave her by herself."

"Her parents will come around," Emily assured the teen, taking her hand. "Things have been really tense and scary. They just need some time to calm down. You'll see. It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Alex replied with a small smile just as there was a knock at the door.

"Are visitors welcome?" Garcia asked as she poked her head in the doorway with a smile.

"Of course. Come on in Pen," Emily replied, as the blonde opened the door wider, revealing the balloons she was holding as well as Morgan and Reid.

"How are you feeling gumdrop?" Garcia asked as she greeted Emily with a hug.

"I'm fine Garcia, thank you," Emily said, taking the balloons with a smile. "How's Maggie," she then asked as Reid approached her to give her a rather awkward hug.

"Good," Reid replied. "They just bandaged up her head. Doctor says she'll be just fine," he explained. "Her mom was just getting them signed out when I left. Maggie was asking about her dad. I think Sandra said she would take her to see him in a couple days," he explained. "They also told me to say thank you," he said making Emily smile.

"We're glad you're okay buddy," Morgan said, bumping Reid out of the way so he could give Emily a hug as well. "And just so you know those balloons are from all of us," he said, making the brunette laugh.

"Thanks friend," Emily chuckled.

"Where are Hotch and Rossi?" JJ asked, sitting down on the hospital bed next to Emily.

"Hotch is still dealing with Parrilla and Rossi said he needed to take care of something," Morgan replied. "How long they keeping you here anyways Princess?"

"I should be out of here soon," Emily replied. "I've just got to make sure I pick up some antibiotics to make sure I don't get any infections from this cut or anything," she explained. "Thank God too because after these past few days I cannot wait to go home."

"Me either," JJ agreed, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been so tired."

"I think we could all use a little time off after this one," Reid said as there was another knock at the door, Rossi sticking his head in with a big smile on his face.

"Room for a few more in here?" He asked, opening the door to reveal Jessie carrying Henry in her arms.

"Henry!" JJ, Emily and Alex exclaimed at the same time, JJ jumping from her seat, her tiredness forgotten as she took her son from the Nanny's arms. "I missed you sweet boy," she said, kissing the baby's head as he cooed happily.

"Hey no hogging the baby," Emily said, JJ smiling as she brought Henry over to hand him to Emily. "Mommy missed you so much buddy," she said as Alex snuggled up to her side, running her hand over her little brother's head. "God I missed this."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It felt ridiculous to be nervous to go see her best friend; her girlfriend, and yet as she stood outside the hospital room door Alex could feel herself shaking, feeling sick to her stomach as she tried to ready herself to see Spencer. As much as the young brunette yearned to see Spencer, she just couldn't bring herself to open the door, as she was afraid to face the entire Hastings family.

"They're not in there you know," Morgan said coming up behind the teen, who looked up in confusion. "Her parents. They're down the hall talking to the doctor and I saw her sister at the coffee machine. Now's your chance," he smiled.

"Thanks Derek," Alex smiled, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I guess I better…" She said gesturing towards the door, wanting to hurry up and see Spencer before her family returned.

"Good luck," Morgan grinned, watched as Alex reached forward rather nervously, opening the door and pushing her way inside.

As soon as Alex opened up the door it was to reveal Spencer lying in bed, her eyes closed peacefully, her arm bandaged up, immediately making Alex feel filled with guilt. As if sensing another presence in the room, Spencer opened up her eyes, looking groggy for a moment before she broke out into a smile, realizing who was in her room.

"Hi," Spencer greeted quietly, her voice a little hoarse and laced with exhaustion.

"You're beautiful," Alex sighed, her eyes once again filling with tears uncontrollably as she was hit with the realization of how close she came to losing her girlfriend. "I am so sorry," she choked out, doing everything she could to get a hold of her emotions.

"Hey," Spencer said, doing her best to sit up. "You have nothing to apologize for," she assured her. "This was not your fault Lex. This was not your fault at all. Come here," she said, holding open her arms in the same fashion that her mother had, Alex hesitating for a moment as she bit her lip, obviously fighting with herself. "Alex."

Giving in, Alex moved closer to the bed, falling in to Spencer's arms, letting her tears fall as the taller brunette embraced her. "I don't know how I could possibly have anymore tears to cry," Alex choked out with a laugh, feeling Spencer laughing against her as she placed a kiss on her temple. "I was so worried about you Spence. You have no idea how terrible I felt. It should have been me."

"I'm glad it wasn't," Spencer replied, pulling back so she could look Alex in the eyes. "I felt better knowing you were safe," she said. "It kept me strong. I'm okay Lex," she said, putting a finger under the other brunette's chin so she would look at her properly. "I'm okay," she repeated. "It's okay now."

Nodding Alex smiled, reaching up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Spencer's ear. "I was so scared," she eventually said. "I don't…I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't," Spencer assured her, smiling as she leant forward, placing her hand behind Alex's head and pulling her in for a kiss.

Both feeling a sense of relief wash over them, the young couple lost themselves in the kiss, Alex deepening the kiss as she clutched Spencer's hospital gown, neither hearing the door open or realizing they were no longer alone until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here it is! The last chapter! I've had a couple days off so I've been writing a ton and I really hope you'll like where I've decided to go (though you may be a little angry), but I promise I have a plan! So stick with me! My next story will start off right where this one ends and I hope to get started on it right away!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 11**

At the sound of someone clearing their throat Alex and Spencer quickly pulled apart, Spencer's mouth falling open as she realized who was standing at the door.

"Mom," Spencer exclaimed, her face reddening in embarrassment as she started shaking nervously, realizing her big secret was out. "I…we…um…"

"What exactly is going on here?" Veronica asked, looking rather shaken, obviously in shock. "What is this?" She said, gesturing between the two teens.

"Well…I'm…we…" Spencer stuttered at a loss for words, suddenly forgetting all the things she had hoped to say to her parents when she finally told them the truth about her and Alex. "It's just…"

"Mrs. Hastings," Alex began, wanting to help her obviously flustered girlfriend. "I can explain."

"Actually I think I would prefer to hear this from my daughter," Veronica interrupted, keeping her focus on the taller of the two teens. "Spencer?"

"Mom," Spencer sighed. "Alex and I are…we're more than friends," she said, biting her lip. "We…I care about her a lot and so we've been…well we've kind of been dating. She's my girlfriend."

Opening her mouth as if to respond, Veronica seemed frozen for a moment, eventually closing her mouth again as she considered her next words carefully. "How long has this been going on?" She eventually asked.

"It's been since before the end of the school year," Spencer replied softly. "I just…I didn't know how to tell you," she said. "It was all so new and I was nervous. I was afraid of what you and dad would say and I didn't want to disappoint you. Are you mad?" She asked, unable to read her mother's expression.

"I'm….I don't even know what to say right now," Veronica replied with a shake of her head, Alex watching as Spencer's demeanor immediately seemed to deflate, obviously disappointed. "Your father's going to…he isn't going to take this well," she said. "I'm just….surprised."

"I'm still the same me," Spencer told her quietly. "This doesn't change anything. I can still do all the things that you and dad have dreamed for me," she said. "I'll just be with Alex while I do them. It doesn't change anything."

Nodding Veronica was obviously doing her best to keep her cool, quietly glancing from one teen to the other. "Alex, Spencer needs to rest now," she eventually said, ignoring the look on Spencer's face. "You should probably go," she suggested.

"Mom," Spencer began to argue.

"No it's okay Spencer," Alex interrupted, not wanting the mother and daughter to get into it while Spencer was recovering. "She's right. My mom should be ready to go soon anyways," she said, reaching out and giving Spencer's hand a discreet squeeze. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Oh…okay," Spencer nodded, giving Alex the most reassuring smile she could manage before watching as the other brunette got up and made her way towards the door.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened," Alex said when she approached the older woman, not expecting any sort of response. "I'll see you later," she then said, turning towards Spencer once more before making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Heading down the hall and back towards her mothers, Alex couldn't help but feel a deep sense of dread, displeased by Veronica's reaction and nervous about how Peter would take the news. Though Veronica wasn't mad, she hadn't exactly been happy either, and Alex feared what this meant for her and Spencer later.

"Hey there you are, we were just coming to get you," JJ called, coming out of Emily's hospital room with the brunette, Jessie and Henry. "You ready to go home?"

"Hmm? Yeah," Alex nodded attempting a smile.

"You okay?" Emily asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm good," Alex nodded. "Just tired," she lied. "Let's go home."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Is he asleep?" Emily asked JJ later that night, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist, peering over her shoulder at Henry who appeared to be fast asleep.

"Out like a light," JJ replied. "Jessie said he hasn't been sleeping the greatest," she said as she turned around in Emily's arms so she could face her. "Apparently he missed his bed."

"I don't blame him," Emily said, placing a kiss on JJ's forehead. "I have never been happier to be home."

"Ditto," JJ replied with a sigh, wrapping her arms around the brunette and hugging her tightly. "God I was…you could have…"

"Hey," Emily interrupted, placing a finger under the blonde's chind "I'm okay. I'm right here," she said, wiping away the tear that manager to escape down her fiancé's cheek.

"I'm sorry," JJ sniffed, shaking her head. "I don't know why I'm…." She said gesturing towards her face where more tears were falling. "I just…I was trying so hard to keep it together for Alex and…"

"Jen you don't have to explain," Emily interrupted, running her fingers through blonde locks. "You have been amazing. It's okay," she said, kissing away the tears that were beginning to fall faster. "I'm okay," she continued kissing the blonde's face before finally making her way to her mouth, JJ immediately deepening the kiss.

Both holding each other tight the couple did their best to convey their emotions about the last few days through their kiss, things beginning to get rather heated until a sound at the door drew their attention, forcing them apart.

"Sorry," Alex said guiltily, standing in the doorway wearing her pajamas. "I didn't mean to interrupt…I'll just…" she said, gesturing towards the door.

"No Lex wait," Emily stopped her. "It's fine, you didn't," she said. "We were just…ummm…are you okay?" She asked, noticing the teen still looked rather upset.

"I just didn't really want to be alone," Alex shrugged, JJ and Emily sharing an understanding look.

"Well then get in here," JJ smiled, waving the teen inside, Emily grabbing the younger brunette's hand and pulling her towards the bed, where all three took seats, Alex in the middle.

"You ready to tell us what's going on yet?" Emily asked as she leant back against the headboard, putting one arm around the teen. "Did something happen with Spencer?"

"Kind of," Alex sighed, debating with herself about whether or not she wanted to talk about it. "Mrs. Hastings kind of walked in on us kissing," she eventually admitted, her cheeks instantly turning red. "It wasn't exactly how Spencer planned on her finding out about us."

"What happened?" JJ asked. "Was she mad?"

"I don't really know," Alex replied uncertainly. "I mean she didn't freak out or anything, but she also didn't look thrilled," she explained. "She was her normal freakishly calm self. She kept saying she didn't know what to say and then she said Spencer needed her rest and asked me to leave."

"Well that doesn't sound all that bad," Emily said, trying to sound reassuring. "I mean when my mother first found out about me there was a whole lot of yelling," she said. "It's a lot to take in. I'm sure Veronica was just surprised. She'll come around."

"I don't know if she will," Alex shook her head. "I mean they way she looked at me before I left…" she attempted to explain. "I mean she's been kind of distant the last couple days with everything that has been going on but this…this was worse."

"I'm sure she just wanted to actually talk to Spencer about all of this," JJ told her. "They'll probably talk about it and it'll be fine."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Veronica doesn't seem like the type who wouldn't be accepting of her daughter," she said. "It's just been a stressful couple days. Let her cool off and really think about it. I'm sure you'll see Spencer tomorrow and everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Alex replied, leaning her head back and staring up at the ceiling. "I know that you guys haven't really had any time alone but…do you think maybe I could…Could I sleep in here tonight?" She asked quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed, but not wanting to be alone. "It's okay if you say no."

"Of course you can," JJ and Emily answered at the same time, both smiling, neither minding the fact that the teen needed them close by.

"Come on, lay down and get comfy," Emily said, pulling back the covers for the teen to get under. "I'm just going to go get washed up," she said, making her way towards the master bathroom.

"You know everything is going to be fine honey," JJ said as she lay down beside the teen. "I know it's nerve-wracking, but it'll all turn out okay eventually," she said, running her hand over the young brunette's head. "Plus no matter what Peter and Veronica say about your relationship Spencer cares about you so much. She's not going to let you go. So don't even worry about it okay?" She said kissing Alex's forehead.

"Okay," Alex agreed, smiling sleepily. "Thanks Mum," she then said, her eyes drifting shut. "For everything. You're….the best. Love…you."

"Love you too," JJ smiled, continuing to stroke the teen's hair despite the fact that she was already asleep, simply relishing in the moment, unable to believe she had such a strong relationship with this young girl who had truly become her daughter in less than a year.

"Well that didn't take long," Emily whispered as she returned to the room, lying down on Alex's other side and facing JJ, watching with a smile as the blonde continued to gaze at their teenager lovingly. "You're amazing you know that. The way you are with her…with Henry. You're such a great mother Jen," she said, the emotion behind her words making the blonde raise her gaze so blue eyes met brown. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life. You have no idea how happy you make me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," JJ smiled. "Because you make me just as happy," she said. "I love you Em. I love our family."

"Me too baby," Emily replied with a smile. "Me too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The next day had gotten off to a late start, Hotch giving the team the day off since they had mostly worked straight through the night during their search for Parrilla. Though Henry had woken early to be fed, the small boy had fallen back asleep shortly after, allowing JJ to return to bed where Alex and Emily were still sleeping. When everyone had eventually woken and worked up enough energy to make their way downstairs it was to find Jessie in the kitchen making breakfast for them, the small family incredibly grateful for the caring Nanny.

"You know I was so wrong about this whole nanny thing," Alex said, having just finished her breakfast, leaning back in her chair with a full stomach. "I love her. We should keep her forever."

"Why thank you Alexandra," Jessie replied with a laugh as she began clearing up the table.

"Oh Jessie please, you don't have to do that," Emily told her. "You've really done enough already making this amazing meal for us. We'll get it."

"Absolutely not," Jessie immediately brushed her off. "You all have had a rough couple of days. This is the least I can do," she said. "You just let me take care of all this."

"Thank you," Emily said, reaching out and grabbing Jessie's hand, giving it a brief, grateful squeeze. "You have been amazing; especially with everything that has happened. We can't thank you enough for taking care of Henry for us."

"Of course," Jessie smiled. "This is what I'm here for," she added. "Plus Henry makes it easy," she smiled at the little boy currently sitting with JJ. "He's a real charmer."

"That he is," JJ smiled, tightening her hold on her son slightly, not wanting to be away from her little boy after not being able to see him the last few days. "So what do you two want to do today?" She then asked as Jessie continued her work. "Because I was thinking we could all cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie or something. Just relax."

"That sounds great," Emily agreed.

"Yeah…sure…but," Alex bit her lip. "I was kind of hoping to go see Spencer once she got home," she said. "And well I wanted to call Liv and Zoey. But I can hang out with you guys."

"No, no," JJ argued. "Go call your friends. Check on Spencer. It's fine," she insisted.

"Thanks Mum," Alex smiled, standing from her seat and giving both her mothers kisses before running for the stairs to head for her room.

"So a movie?" Emily said, turning to JJ with a smile. "I can't think of anything I would want more than to spend the day on the couch with you two," she added, giving Henry a small tickle on his stomach.

"Perfect," JJ smiled, the pair getting up from the table just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Emily said, heading in the opposite direction as the blonde as she made her way toward the front door, looking out the front window to see Spencer's mother standing there. "Veronica," Emily greeted surprisingly as she opened up the door. "Is everything okay? Is it Spencer?"

"Spencer's fine," Veronica replied stoically. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course," Emily nodded. "Come on in. Can I get you anything to drink? Should we go sit?"

"No, no this won't take long," Veronica shook her head as Emily closed the front door behind her, the two brunettes turning to face each other. "I take it that you know what has been going on between our daughters," she stated, not really asking.

"Well…yes," Emily replied. "And just do you know I have been encouraging them to tell you and Peter, but Spencer has been nervous," she explained. "I really hope the two of you aren't upset."

"Oh Peter doesn't know," Veronica said, interrupting Emily before she could continue. "And I think that it's best if we keep it that way right now," she said, surprising Emily, who was now rather confused. "Spencer is a smart girl. She's always been ambitious and she's always been number one at what she does. She has always been focused; _always_. Or at least she was until your daughter came around," she said rather harshly.

"Veronica," Emily tried to interrupt.

"Spencer is a Hastings," Veronica continued as if Emily hadn't spoken. "She has big dreams and I'm not going to let anything ruin those dreams," she said. "I'm not sure what all of this is between her and your daughter…some sort of plea for attention, or act of rebellion, but it's a distraction and she doesn't need that."

"Don't you think Spencer should be able to decide that for herself?" Emily asked, now glaring at the older woman. "They're not little kids Veronica, and this isn't some sort of desire for attention, although I'm sure she could use it," she said. "The girls care about each other. You can't just force them apart."

"Actually I can," Veronica replied. "And that's exactly what I intend to do," she continued. "Now I can't change the fact that we're neighbours or that the girls will still be going to the same school come September, but I can say this…I don't want your daughter anywhere near Spencer, especially after everything that has happened because of your family," she said angrily. "I don't want her at the house, I don't want Spencer here and I expect you to keep Alex away from Spencer at school. I don't want to have to take any drastic measures against your family Emily, but trust me when I say there isn't anything I won't do for _my_ family. Do you understand?"

"Veronica, please don't do this," Emily practically begged. "Please. Can't we just work this out? Can't you understand?" She continued. "For your daughter Veronica. This is going to kill her."

"No, I'm sorry, we can't," Veronica replied, Emily catching the briefest look of guilt flash across the older brunette's face, a look, which was gone as fast as it had appeared. "This is how it has to be," she said before turning back towards the door. "Goodbye Emily."

Watching as Veronica walked out the door, Emily felt like her knees might give out, shocked by the harshness in the woman's words and heartbroken for both Spencer and Alex, having no idea just how she was going to break the news to her daughter.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

 **Dun, dun, dun! I'm SORRY! I know you guys are going to hate me, but just trust me okay! I had to! I've got plans for my next story and it's obviously going to be another angst filled one! But it's necessary!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**


End file.
